


What Luck Brought

by WangxianPrince



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But everyone is over eighteen in this, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hinata Hajime and Kamakura Izuru are two diff people, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Strangers to Friends, TW for non-consensual kissing, Though it’s written more like high school, University Life I suppose, but they are brothers in this, dense boys in love, some homophobic language, tw for abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxianPrince/pseuds/WangxianPrince
Summary: Komaeda Nagito was the Ultimate Lucky student, and was able to attend Hope’s Peak University with his sister because of it. However, he didn’t expect a certain brunette haired boy to uproot his life and give him more than he bargained for when he expected to attend the university.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	What Luck Brought

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t read the tags:
> 
> Trigger warnings for; Abuse(physical and verbal) and unconsensual kissing

The alarm blared loudly, and a hand comes slamming down on the button, shutting it up at once. Five minutes later, it blares again.

Komaeda lets out a groan and mumbles quietly, “Alright, I’m up…”

He steps out of his bed before he quickly makes it. Satisfied, he pulls a pair of clothes out of a cardboard box by his mattress, and tip toes up the stairs. 

He sighs in relief when he sees his foster sister, Mikan.

“Where’s Akio?” Komaeda asks nervously. 

She bites her lip, “Father left for work already.” 

Komaeda nods, “I’m going to go take a shower, then we can head off to school. You can eat first.”

Mikan nods and heads into the kitchen, and Komaeda walks towards the bathroom. 

Once in there, he strips off his clothes, revealing many bruises. He turns on the faucet and steps in.

_So today is our first day at Hope’s Peak University, huh?_

They had moved to the city because Mikan and Komaeda had gotten accepted for their ultimate talents. Mikan, being the Ultimate Nurse—and well, Komaeda, being the Ultimate Lucky student. But that title was a joke to him. If anything, it brought on more bad luck then it did good luck. 

He gently massages shampoo into his hair.

They say, if you graduate from Hope’s Peak University, you are set for life. 

After he finishes up with his shower, Komaeda puts on his new change of clothes, puts his dirty clothes in the hamper, and heads over to Mikan, who was just finishing washing up her breakfast dishes. 

With a smile, he says, “Alright, let’s go.” 

Mikan frowns at him, “But Nagito, you didn’t eat!”

“I’m not hungry,” he tells her, “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Alright…” She complied, knowing there was no way to get through to him, “...But please stop skipping meals. It really isn’t good for you, and you’re practically bones as it is.”

Looking away, Komaeda says, “...Okay.”

————————————————————————

Hinata was tapping his fingers on the table to an imaginary rhythm and looking out the window, waiting for people to fill the room. 

A young girl with a short bob of mauve colored hair sat next to him. Looking at him with pink eyes and a bright smile, she says, “Hi, Hajime.”

Hinata’s eyes light up when he sees her. “Chiaki! Hi.”

Chiaki just gives a sleepy yawn, “I want to take a nap…”

Hinata rolls his eyes, “Did you stay up playing video games again, Chiaki?”

She nods and slumps forward on her desk. With a mumble, she says, “I finally beat the final boss…”

Suddenly, Yukizome sensei stepped into the classroom. She was a young woman with long, flowy orange hair, and it often pulled neatly into a ponytail. 

“Good morning, class!” She says cheerily, then frowns at all the empty seats, “Where is everyone?”

Suddenly, all at once, people came piling into the classroom. They all took their seats at once. 

“Nice to know you’re all here now!” She nods her head with a smile. “Well, today we’re in luck because we have two new students transferring with us today! Usually this school doesn’t allow people to transfer into the school year, but the principal made an exception for these two.” 

Hinata’s eyes widen as a young girl with dark purple hair and wide, fearful light purple eyes steps into the classroom. Next to her enters the most attractive man Hinata has ever seen—he has fluffy, soft-looking white hair with green eyes that have a hint of a stormy grey to them. 

“Hi you two, I’m Yukizome Chisa. You two may introduce yourselves,” Yukizome smiles at them. 

“I-I’m Mikan T-Tsumiki!” the girl bows, “P-Please be k-kind to me!” 

“I’m Komaeda Nagito,” the man says. 

_Komaeda Nagito, huh? What a nice name._

“Well if you two are done introducing yourselves, you two may choose to sit wherever!” the teacher smiles.

Hinata feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he notices it’s just his brother.

“Izuru…” Hinata smiles at him, “What is it?”

“What do you think of them?” Izuru asks.

“I don’t know,” Hinata gives a small shrug, “do I want to know your opinion?”

“...Boring,” is all Izuru replies.

Hinata looks up just in time to see Komaeda trip over nothing and plummet right in front of the empty seat in front of his. 

“What bad luck…” Komaeda mumbles—so low that Hinata can barely hear it.

With a small smile, Hinata steps forward and extends a hand, “Are you okay?”

Komaeda ignores the hand and gets up. Brushing off his pants, he says, “...I’m fine.” 

He sits down in the empty seat, and Hinata takes his seat again. 

“How rude,” Izuru says from behind, just loud enough so that only Hinata can hear. 

Ignoring his brother, Hinata says, “I’m Hinata Hajime, by the way!”

“Okay,” Komaeda says. Frowning, Hinata sits back in his seat, deciding to leave it at that. 

“Well then, let’s have another fun day of class!” Yukizome shouts, and the class cheers, except for Komaeda—who seems he could care less—and Tsumiki in the back, who was nearly shaking like a little leaf from how nervous she was. 

————————————————————————

At last, it was lunch time. Mikan had already made a few friends, so Komaeda found himself eating lunch alone in the courtyard, but he didn’t mind. He probably would have minded more if he actually planned on eating. 

But he didn’t, so instead he pulls out a book, sits back, and begins to read.

Or at least that would be the plan if a certain brunette didn’t stumble upon him.

“Why are you sitting alone?” Hinata asks. 

“I like being alone,” Komaeda says, before reading the first paragraph of the book. 

When he’s about to move on to the next paragraph, Hinata speaks up again, “Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?”

“No,” Komaeda says, and reads the first paragraph again. Hinata just gives him a smile before he sits down next to Komaeda and pulls out his lunch.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Hinata asks.

“Not hungry,” Komaeda says. Right then, Komaeda’s stomach rumbles, and his face flushes a pretty pink. Komaeda immediately averts his gaze.

“Are you sure about that?” Hinata smiles at him. 

_Why does he care so much, anyways?_

“Yes, I’m sure,” Komaeda looks at him, “I assure you, there’s no need to worry about lowley trash like me.” 

“You aren’t trash!” Hinata tells him, and he lowers his voice when Komaeda flinches, “I’m sorry. I mean, you aren’t trash, nor is anyone else. You really shouldn’t say such mean things to yourself.”

“How very kind of you,” Komaeda turns his attention back to his book. 

Hinata eats half of his bento before pushing it towards Komaeda, “Here, eat.”

“A-are you sure?” Komaeda frowns, “You don’t need to starve yourself for someone like me—“

“You look like you’re more in need of it than me,” Hinata tells him, “Eat.”

Slowly, Komaeda grabs the bento and begins eating the last half. He takes one bite before pushing it back to him. “I’m full.”

_It is really delicious, but Hinata shouldn’t burden himself over trash like me._

“No you aren’t,” Hinata says, “You only took one bite. It’s not poisonous, I promise. Or is my cooking really that bad?”

Komaeda mumbles a “sorry” before grabbing the bento and eating the rest of it.

————————————————————————

Hinata steps into the house with his brother following suit, and he tosses his book bag onto a chair. 

“So, are you going to tell me where you were at lunch?” Izuru asks.

“Oh, I was with Komaeda,” Hinata says, “he was all by himself, he looked lonely.”

“So you spent the time with him?” Izuru questions.

“Yes,” Hinata says, “We just chatted a bit.”

“Boring,” Izuru states, “Let’s go play some video games.” 

Hinata turns on the TV and switch, grabs two controllers, and relaxes onto the couch next to Izuru. He hands Izuru a controller, “Mario Kart?”

“Sure,” Izuru replies.

A few hours pass, and Hinata lets out a groan, “You beat me again!”

“Boring,” Izuru says, and a smirk tugs on his lips when he sees Hinata’s pouty expression.

“Should I make dinner now?” Hinata asks, “I think I’m hungry. What about you?”

“Sure,” Izuru says.

Hinata steps into the kitchen and takes a peek into his fridge and pantry, “Hm, what to make? I wonder…”

_What would Komaeda like to eat? Has he eaten yet?_

He settles on making some curry, so he gets the ingredients together. 

_Why do I care if Komaeda has eaten yet or not, anyways? I just met the guy. I just didn’t like seeing him go hungry earlier, is all._

————————————————————————

“Come on, Nagito, you have to eat…” Mikan frowns, “you don’t want to die from starvation!” 

“But would that be a bad thing?” Nagito’s lips are pressed in a thin line. Then, his lips tilt upwards into a smile at Mikan’s fearful expression, “Just kidding!” 

“D-don’t j-joke like that!” Mikan says, “it scares me…”

Mikan nearly finished her entire plate, but Komaeda had only a few bites. Komaeda was in the process of lifting the fork up to take another bite, when suddenly the door swings open, revealing his foster father—Akio Tsumiki. Komaeda tenses up and drops his fork back onto the plate, and it makes a loud clanging noise.

“Who gave you the right to eat dinner tonight?” Akio walks forward, giving Komaeda a stern look, “You ate last night.” 

Komaeda lowers his head, “...I’m sorry.”

“But, father, he needs to eat!” Mikan pleads, “He’s too thin!”

“Shut up!” Akio snaps at her. He raises his fist, and Komaeda immediately puts himself in between them. 

“Don’t hurt her,” Komaeda says, “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have eaten tonight.” 

“Damn right you shouldn’t have,” Akio shoves him, and Komaeda loses his balance, bumping into the table instead, falling to his knees. Akio kicks his side to knock him down, for good measure. 

_He wasn’t supposed to be back from work for another couple of hours. It was just my luck that he came home early, and reeking of alcohol._

“Get back up,” Akio demands, and Komaeda does as he’s told, fighting the urge to hold his side from the pain.

Akio immediately punches him in the cheek. Komaeda is certain that’ll leave a nasty bruise. 

“Get up,” Akio tells him again, and Komaeda does. He keeps his head lowered, and Akio punches him in the stomach, making him fall once more. Akio scoffs, “Scum like you should stay down.”

_I should have known better than to have dinner today. I’m only allowed dinner every other day._

Akio takes the seat that Komaeda was previously in, “Well, I’ll finish this for you. Go, get out of my sight already.”

Komaeda gets up and Mikan grabs his wrist, leading him into the bathroom and taking out the first-aid kit. 

“L-Let’s get you t-treated,” she says, staring at his wounds. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think he’d be home so soon…”

“It’s not your fault, Mikan,” Komaeda tells her.

_If anything, it’s just a result of my bad luck._

————————————————————————

The next morning, Hinata gets out of bed, takes a shower, and then eats breakfast. Afterwards, he grabs two bentos and begins putting them together—one for himself, and one for Izuru. 

Izuru steps into the kitchen just as he finishes, “Smells yummy.” 

“It will be” Hinata assures him, “At least, I hope it will be.”

“It will be,” Izuru replies, “your cooking is always good. Whoever marries you will be super lucky.” 

Hinata lets out a nervous laugh before he places the bento in Izuru’s hands. A moment later, his phone buzzes, and he sees that it is a text from Chiaki, and his eyes light up.

“Oh, Chiaki is here!” Hinata says, grabbing his bento and heading into the living room, Izuru following behind him. Hinata places the bento into his book bag before tossing it over his shoulder, and Izuru does the same. 

“Do you have feelings for her?” Izuru asks.

Hinata immediately shakes his head, “No, of course not! We’ve been childhood friends since forever, that’d be...awkward. Plus I don’t think she’s even interested in people. She’d rather just play video games all day.” 

They head out the door, and Hinata greets Chiaki with a hug.

“It’s good to see you!” Hinata smiles, “Alright, let's get to class before we’re late.”

————————————————————————

“You should...carry on without me, Mikan. I’m afraid my luck may hinder your ability to arrive to school on time this morning.”

Mikan gives Komaeda a frown, before nodding. 

“O-Okay, if you say so,” she says, watching him brush off his jeans from a little dirt from a slight fall he had. Once she’s a far enough distance away, Komaeda begins walking again. 

Komaeda walks up one of the hills on the way to school, but as he’s going down, he trips over a small pebble that lodged itself into the side of the hill, and he tumbles down the hill before landing in a big pile of mud, just barely managing to miss getting any past his neck. 

_Now my clothes are all muddy and gross. But heading back isn’t an option. Akio will kill me if I skip school, and he has today off of work, too._

He lifts himself up off the floor and takes a couple more steps forward, before a flock of birds suddenly swoop by—so close he could feel the feathers and gusts of wind brush against him—and he falls backwards into the lake. 

_And now my books are all wet._

Climbing out of the lake, he lays on the ground for a second to catch his breath, and then he walks the last bit to the school. He allows himself to dry off a little bit in the schools bathroom before pulling out some foundation from his pocket. He always brings it with him, and lucky for him, it is in some waterproof casing. 

He applies some more to the bruise, covering it effectively, and then heads to class.

————————————————————————

Hinata taps his foot impatiently and bites his lip as people fill the room, but there’s no sign of a certain white haired boy that Hinata had met the previous day. The teacher enters last.

_Where is Komaeda?_

A few minutes pass, and then a frown makes its way on Yukizome-sensei’s face. “Hm, where’s Komaeda-kun?”

A chorus of “I don’t know”’s fill the room between chatter. 

Yukizome’s lips tilt upwards into a smile, “Well, since you’ve all done so well this week, we can have a free class today. You guys are welcome to do whatever you wish, or just chat among each other.”

Immediately, Chiaki scoots her chair closer to Hinata. “Hajime, are you worried about Komaeda-kun?” She has a small, worried frown on her face.

Hinata lets out a sigh, “Am I really that obvious?”

She gives him a soft smile, “Don’t worry, Hajime. I’m sure he’s okay.” 

Before he knew it, twenty minutes had already passed. And then, the door opens, and everyone stops what they’re doing and turns their head to look in the direction. 

Hinata looks as well, and his eyes widen at the sight of the certain white haired boy that’s been plaguing his mind. He was soaked to the brim and his clothes were covered in mud. He also had a few twigs and leaf branches stuck in his hair.

Yukizome frowns at the sight of him, “Komaeda-kun, what on earth happened to you?” 

Komaeda gives her a smile—one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes—and gives a low chuckle, “It’s nothing to worry about, Yukizome-sensei. It’s just my luck cycle.” He eyes the small puddle of water forming on the ground from where his bag is still dripping. “Oh, I’m sorry, Yukizome-sensei! I’m getting water all over your floor!” 

She reaches a hand out towards one of the branches in his hair, but pauses when Komaeda flinches away, “It’s okay, Komaeda-kun. But you could have gone back home to fix yourself up, if you needed to. I wouldn’t have minded.” 

Komaeda’s lips purse into a thin line for a second before tilting up into a smile, “Thank you, Yukizome-sensei. Ah...it appears my books might be ruined now.” 

“We can get you new ones,” Yukizome says, “We don’t need them today, but we can try to get you some new ones over the weekend.”

Komaeda nods, and mumbles something that Hinata can’t quite hear, before taking his seat in front of Hinata.

Hinata looks over to notice that Chiaki is fast asleep on her desk. Sighing, he looks towards the white haired boy, “Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda turns towards Hinata, “Yes, Hinata-kun?” 

Hinata takes in a shaky breath, “Uh, I was just wondering...Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Komaeda says, like he’s rehearsed that line a million times, “you don’t need to worry yourself over lowley trash like me.”

“You aren’t trash,” Hinata says.

Komaeda’s lips press together in a thin line, “You wouldn’t think that if you got to know me, Hinata-kun.” 

Before Hinata could respond, a certain purple haired girl enters the picture.

“N-Nagito!” Tsumiki-san cries out, wrapping her arms around the male in question, “Y-you got h-hurt! Are you okay?!” Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Hinata can’t see the expression but he can hear how Komaeda’s voice softens as he speaks to her, “I’m okay, Mikan. You don’t need to worry about me.”

_I wonder what the relationship between those two are? They transferred together and seemed to already know each other, but they have different last names. Are they family?_

————————————————————————

Komaeda was just on his way to the courtyard since it was lunch time, and he had to pass the lockers to get to the doors leading to the outside. 

But as luck would have it, things didn’t plan on going well for him today at all.

He was just walking by, when he heard a meek voice cry out—one that could only belong to Mikan. A group of men were surrounding her, and she looked ready to burst into tears.

“P-Please, just l-leave me alone! I’m s-sorry!” she cries out, throwing her arms in front of her face. 

“You shoved me!” one of the guys snapped.

“I’m s-sorry, I w-wasn’t watching where I w-was g-going!” she whimpers. 

The guy smirks, “If you’re really sorry, then be my girlfriend.”

Komaeda decides to step in at that point, “Hey, leave her alone.”

The guy turns to meet Komaeda’s cold gaze, but he doesn’t falter. 

“Who are you?” the guy asks. 

“I’m Komaeda Nagito,” he says. 

“Well, listen here Komaeda-kun, because I think you’re new,” the guy says, “I’m Fujikawa Ren, and I run this school. And I always get what I want. Since you’re new, I’ll forgive you this time. Now run along.”

“I won’t repeat myself again,” Komaeda says, “leave her alone.” 

“It’s o-okay, Nagito—“

Komaeda looks towards Mikan and tells her to go. She obeys.

“Okay, you’re really pissing me off,” Fujikawa states, “boys, I think we need to teach him a lesson.” 

_Today really is just my lucky day, isn’t it?_

Komaeda feels himself getting shoved against the locker. Fujikawa raises his fist to hit him, but then stops in his tracks when he hears a voice.

“Let him go, Fujikawa.” 

Komaeda turns to look in the direction of the voice. It is a man with long, wavy black hair and red eyes, and he’s giving Fujikawa a cold look. 

Fujikawa grits his teeth, “This isn’t over.” And then he gives Komaeda another rough shove for good measure before they all take off. 

His bruises ache from all the rough shoving. 

Komaeda doesn’t quite know what to say to the man, but he decides to settle on giving the man one of his signature fake smiles and a “thank you”.

“Don’t mention it,” the man replies.

“So, uh, you’re in my class, right?” Komaeda asks, “I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Komaeda Nagito.” 

“Kamakura Izuru,” the man says, “were you headed to the courtyard? I think Hajime is there waiting for you.”

“H-Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks, and then he mumbles under his breath, “Why would he be waiting for me in the courtyard, I wonder…”

“Beats me,” Kamakura shrugs, “This conversation is boring. I’m going to go. Don’t get beat up on your way to Hajime.”

_He keeps referring to Hinata by his first name. They must be really close, then._

With a small sigh, Komaeda makes his way down to the courtyard and sure enough, Hinata was sitting in the same spot as they were yesterday.

“Komaeda-kun!” Hinata stands up, “You’re late...I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come.” 

“I just had to finish an assignment real quick,” Komaeda lies, “you don’t need to worry yourself over trash like me, Hinata-kun.” 

“You aren’t trash,” Hinata frowns, “oh, uh, did you bring lunch?” 

Komaeda shakes his head, “I’m not hungry.” But once again, his stomach decides to rat him out.

_Stomach, you are a traitor._

Komaeda tries to fight the heat that rises to his cheeks. Ignoring it, he sits down besides Hinata. 

“I thought you might not have eaten,” Hinata says and pushes the remaining half towards Komaeda, “I saved this for you just in case.”

“Why?” Komaeda asks, “Why go through so much trouble for trash like me? We only met yesterday.” 

“You aren’t trash!” Hinata says, “...And no one at school have to starve. Besides, I want us to be friends, Komaeda-kun.”

“...Friends?” Komaeda asks, “You really are too kind, Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata gives him a smile, “Let’s be friends, okay?”

Komaeda doesn’t know what to say so he decides to just give the boy a nod, if only to humor him, before he begins eating the food. He eats it slowly, as if he’s savoring every bite. 

Once done, he places the bento box back down by Hinata and stands up. “I appreciate you giving me food. But you don’t want to be friends with someone like me, Hinata-kun. You’re too kind, and I don’t want my bad luck to affect you.” 

Komaeda leaves before Hinata can say anything.

_It really is for the best, Hinata-kun._

————————————————————————

Hinata is walking home with Izuru and Chiaki, but a lot is on his mind. 

_Does Komaeda not want to be my friend, then? I...I can’t accept that. He looked so lonely when he said those words._

“Are you alright, Hajime?” he is met with Chiaki’s concerned gaze. 

“I’m alright,” Hinata tells her, “I’m just thinking. You don’t need to worry.”

“Mmm….” she looks down at the portable console she is holding in her hand, “Is it about Komaeda-kun?”

Hinata frowns, “Am I that obvious?” 

Chiaki shakes her head, her gaze fixed on her screen, “No, not really, but he’s been the reason you’ve been worried since you met him.”

“He doesn’t want to be my friend,” Hinata looks down at the ground, “...He says he doesn’t want his bad luck to affect me.” 

“Mm..” Chiaki looks in thought, “He’s worried you’ll get hurt as a result of his luck...I think.”

“Why would he be worried about that?” Hinata frowns. 

“Did you see the state he was in when he walked into class?” Izuru asks, “He said that was all bad luck. I wonder if people close to him have gotten hurt as a result of his bad luck.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Hinata replies, “but I’m not going to give up. It’s so sad seeing him so alone all of the time.”

————————————————————————

Before Komaeda realizes it, a few weeks have passed already. For some reason, Hinata refuses to leave him alone, so they’ve been spending all their lunch times together. 

Komaeda steps out of the shower and gets dressed, but then he hears a booming voice and he immediately tenses up.

“Komaeda, get your ass over here!”

He hastily makes his way out of the bathroom and to where Akio is. Mikan isn’t anywhere in sight.

_Did she already leave? But more importantly... what does Akio want?_

“Komaeda,” Akio directs his cold stare at him. 

“Y-yes?” Komaeda asks. 

“I had a bad day yesterday and I’m still furious,” he says and grabs his empty glass beer bottle. 

_Oh no, he’s in one of those moods._

Komaeda flinches when Akio walks closer, but he knows better than to bring his arms up to protect himself, so he keeps them by his side as to not anger Akio even further. 

“I-I’m going to be late to s-school,” Komaeda says, and winces when Akio brings the bottle up and hits him harshly across the head with it, and it shatters. Blood dribbles down Komaeda’s face as he falls to the ground, barely conscious.

“I don’t care,” Akio kicks him in the side, “all you have going for you is your bad luck. You’ll never get anywhere in life. Unlike Mikan, who is the Ultimate Nurse.” 

“I-I see…” Komaeda murmurs, barely audible, and Akio gives him another kick in the side. 

“Who gave you permission to speak?” Akio growls. He kicks Komaeda again. “Useless trash. I should have never taken you in in the first place.” 

Komaeda curls in on himself. 

Akio walks away. As an after thought, he looks back at Komaeda with a scowl plastered on his face, “You should have died in that fire.” And then he walks away. 

_I should get this blood cleaned up…_

That was the last thought Komaeda has before he loses consciousness completely. 

————————————————————————

It’s already lunch time, and there’s still no sign of Komaeda.

_Where is Komaeda-kun today…?_

Hinata found himself sitting with his friends at lunch again.

“Are you still worried about Komaeda?” Chiaki asks, holding her portable console, eyes fixed on the screen. 

“Yeah…” Hinata mumbles, “It’s only Wednesday. I wonder why he isn’t in school today.”

“Mm..” Chiaki lets a small frown appear on her face, “I wonder…” 

A certain bright pink haired boy joins them at the table with Sonia and Gundham in tow. 

“Kazuichi, Sonia, Gundham,” Hinata greets, “It’s good to see you three.”

“It’s good to see you too, soul brother!” Kazuichi greets, “Hm, where’s Izuru-kun? He’s not joining us today?”

“He’s just getting his lunch,” Hinata says, and right after he says that, Izuru joins them at the table. “Speaking of the devil.”

“It’s unusual to see you here these days,” Izuru comments, “but that’s right, Komaeda-kun isn’t here today.” 

Then Hinata sees a familiar flash of purple hair walking by, “Tsumiki-san!” 

She immediately turns and looks startled, “Y-yes, Hinata-kun?”

“Do you by chance know where Komaeda-kun is?” he asks.

A small frown appears on her face, “N-no, he was f-fine this m-morning when I l-left! But I h-have a g-guess…”

“What do you think?” Hinata asks.

She shakes her head, “Err, it’s n-nothing for you to w-worry about, Hinata-kun!” She immediately takes off in the opposite direction. 

_Is it really okay not to worry?_

Izuru places a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Hajime. I’m sure Komaeda is fine.”

“If you say so…” Hinata frowns.

————————————————————————

When Komaeda wakes up next, he is met with the reality that a few hours has passed.

_Crap, I missed school! It’d be lunch time by now, there’s no use in going…_

But luckily for him, he’s alone in the house. 

With a small sigh, he gets up off the ground and cleans up the glass mess. Then he takes himself to the bathroom and starts pulling out some glass shards from his skin. 

Turns out, glass is not very comfortable to fall asleep on. 

Coming out of the bathroom, he’s hit with a sudden dizziness and wobbles forward a bit. His stomach also protests for food. 

_No, trash like me doesn’t deserve food…_

Instead, Komaeda heads over to the kitchen and fills a glass with water before drinking it. After, he decides to spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning the house. 

Mikan enters the house and she rushes over to Komaeda, “Nagito! Why weren’t you—“ she pauses at the many cuts on Komaeda, “Did f-father do this to y-you?”

Komaeda nods, “You don’t need to worry about me, Mikan. I’ll be fine.” 

As Komaeda’s luck would have it, it turns out he didn’t get a concussion by some miracle. 

“So this was why you weren’t in school…” Mikan mumbles. 

“I was going to go,” Komaeda’s lips form a thin line, “but I lost consciousness.” A pitiful laugh escapes him. “I’m so weak…” 

Mikan frowns, “A-anyone would have lost c-consciousness after t-that…” 

“I should have just died in that fire,” Komaeda says. 

Mikan shakes her head, “N-no! I n-needed you h-here as well, Nagito!” 

Komaeda gives her a soft smile, “Of course. At least with me around, I can be a punching bag for his anger so he doesn’t hurt you...How thoughtless of me to wish I had died instead.”

“T-that’s not w-what I m-meant!” Mikan whimpers, but it falls on deaf ears as Komaeda walks away. 

————————————————————————

It’s already lunch time, but Komaeda had been ignoring Hinata all morning. With a small frown, Hinata makes his way to the courtyard and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Komaeda.

“Komaeda-kun, there you are!” Hinata greets him. He sits down next to the attractive white haired boy. 

“Oh, you’re here?” Komaeda asks. 

“I was worried about you,” Hinata says, “you’ve been ignoring me all morning.” 

Komaeda’s lips press together, “Why do you care?”

Hinata offers him a smile, “I told you already, Komaeda-kun. I want us to be friends.”

“Friends…?” Komaeda asks.

“I already thought we were friends,” Hinata says, “I mean, we’ve been hanging out together almost everyday for weeks.” 

“Friends…” Komaeda mumbles, rolling the word on his tongue, and repeating it over and over under his breath.

“Is there something wrong at that…?” Hinata asks. 

Komaeda shakes his head, “No, it’s just...I’ve never quite had a friend before.” 

“And how old are you?” Hinata asks. 

“N-nineteen…” Komaeda mumbles. 

“Well, we’re friends!” Hinata grins, “Now, are you hungry?” 

Komaeda gives a small, hesitant nod. Hinata pulls out two bento boxes and hands one over to Komaeda. 

“T-this is…” Komaeda murmurs.

“For you,” Hinata says, “you never bring lunch to school or buy any, and I don’t want you to starve. So here you go.” 

“Oh, t-thank you…” Komaeda says, and looks away to hide the small blush forming on his cheeks as he opens the bento.

_Aw, is he embarrassed? How cute…_

Suddenly, Hinata blurts out before his mind can process, “Hey, do you maybe want to hang out after school—“

Komaeda eyes him suspiciously, “...Hang out?”

Hinata nods, “Well, yeah, we are friends, right? That’s what friends do. We don’t have to hang out after school today though, if you don’t want to.”

A soft, genuine smile appears on Komaeda’s face at the mention of the word “friend”. After a moment of silence, he murmurs, “Sure, I’d like that.”

“Great!” Hinata grins at him.

_He really is super cute. I want to see his genuine smile more often._

————————————————————————

_Friends, huh?_

Komaeda lips tug in a small smile at the thought. He is currently waiting outside the school for Hinata to show up. About ten minutes pass, and a frown starts to make its way onto Komaeda’s face.

_Was he joking about wanting to hang out? Of course he must have been. Why would anyone want to hangout with trash like me?_

Then a familiar, but unwelcome, face reveals itself. 

“Hey, Komaeda-kun,” Fujikawa says with a sinister look on his face. 

“Yes, Fujikawa-kun?” Komaeda puts on his best poker face, showing no signs of emotion.

“I hear you and Hinata-kun have been getting close,” he starts, “some people might start thinking the two of you are gay, and Hinata’s reputation will go down the drain, and just like that, he’ll lose all his friends. Even his own brother. Do you really want that for him?”

“His friends believe in him,” Komaeda says, “I don’t think his reputation will go down just because people think he’s gay.”

“Do you really want to be the one to bring his reputation down?” Fujikawa asks, “I thought you guys were friends.” He takes a few steps closer. 

“He can make his own choices,” Komaeda says.

_And he chose to be my friend. Will I really be the one to bring him down…?_

“Just think about it,” Fujikawa says, “if you bring him down, and all his friends leave him, who do you think he’ll hate and blame most, Komaeda-kun?” 

Suddenly, Fujikawa kisses him, and Komaeda thinks he faintly hears a clicking sound before he’s able to get Fujikawa off of him.

“Do not touch me,” Komaeda says.

_That was so gross. He’s so gross._

“I had someone take a photo,” Fujikawa states, “I will spread it all over the school and the internet. That is, unless, you stop protecting Tsumiki-san.”

Komaeda doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say. He feels sick after that kiss. 

_I didn’t want that. I...always imagined my first kiss to be with the person I had feelings for…_

“I thought I told you to leave him alone.” 

Komaeda startles at the familiar face and whispers, “Kamakura-kun…” 

Behind him is Hinata and Nanami.

Fujikawa turns around to face the voice, “Oh, no need to get your panties in a twist. I was just leaving, Kamakura-kun.” And then he walks away.

_Thank god he’s gone. I...should just leave now._

“Are you okay, Komaeda-kun?” Hinata’s gaze is filled with concern, “You look really pale…”

Komaeda just gives him a fake smile, “I’m fine, Hinata-kun. You don’t need to worry yourself over trash like me.”

“You’re not trash,” Hinata says, “how many times do I need to repeat it for you to understand?” 

Komaeda stays silent at the question. Instead, his mind wanders over to the unwanted kiss. It was so quick, yet not quick enough. And the clicking. Someone had taken a photo of it, and if he doesn’t let him have his way with Mikan, then it’ll get spread all over the internet…

_No, that’s not an option. He can’t have Mikan. But will Hinata hate me if he thinks I’m…? No, I don’t want to think about that. But if it’s all over the internet, then Akio is bound to find out, and he’ll just use it as an excuse to hurt me further…_

“Komaeda-kun?” Hinata frowns. Komaeda doesn’t quite know what overtakes him, but he hugs Hinata. “K-Komaeda—“

“I’m sorry,” Komaeda whispers, pulling back and hugging himself as he averts his gaze, “It’s just…”

Hinata wraps his arms around Komaeda, pulling him into a hug, “You’re worried about whatever Fujikawa-kun said, right?”

Slowly, Komaeda nods. 

“It’s okay if you’d rather go home and give today a raincheck,” Hinata gives him a reassuring smile. 

Komaeda shakes his head, “No, I want to hang out with you.” 

“Alright,” Hinata says, “then let's go have some fun when you’re ready.”

————————————————————————

The four of them arrived at Hinata’s place. It was a small little two-bedroom apartment with a little bathroom, a tiny kitchen, and a single couch in the living room. A coffee table sat in front of it, and the TV was on a stand across from the couch. A round, light purple rug was in the center of the living room, underneath the couch and coffee table. 

Hinata noticed that Komaeda seemed to be taking in the entire living room.

_He really is so cute._

“W-We should get our homework done first,” Hinata mumbles, “so that way we can have more time to hang out.” 

They all gather around the coffee table to begin studying.

Komaeda pulls out his book and gets a really intense look on his face. 

_Komaeda-kun is really focused, huh? I just want to ki—wait, what am I thinking? He’s just a friend._

Hinata immediately buried his face in his own textbook.

Hinata doesn’t know how much time has passed before they all finished their homework.

Hinata glances over to Komaeda, who has a content smile on his face as he’s still bent over the book, a few pieces of hair falling in his face, and he can’t help but to want to reach over and brush the hair out of his face—

“Ah, all done!” Komaeda says, and then he looks over to Hinata and gives him a questioning look. 

_Shit, I was staring, wasn’t I?_

Hinata immediately looks away. 

_Why do I keep feeling this way? It’s so...unusual. We are just friends, right? I don’t feel that way about any of my other friends…_

“Hinata-kun, may I use the restroom real quick?” Komaeda asks. 

“Oh, y-yes!” Hinata mumbles, “It’s the first door down the hallway to your right.” 

Komaeda nods before taking off. Once he’s out of sight, Izuru raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You aren’t very subtle,” Izuru says, “do you have feelings for Komaeda-kun?”

“W-why would I? We’ve only known each other a few weeks,” Hinata mumbles, “W-what makes you say that, anyways?”

_Now that I think about it, I don’t even know Komaeda-kun all that much. He probably knows more about me than I do about him, anyways…_

“You are always worried about him. You even made him lunch today.” Izuru says, “and plus, you kept staring at him.”

_He’s right. Maybe I am just in denial…I think I do have feelings for Komaeda-kun._

Biting his lip, he says, “I think you’re right, Izuru.” Komaeda returns a few moments later. 

“What are we talking about?” Komaeda asks. Chiaki is on her console, and Izuru immediately leaves to join her. 

“N-nothing important,” Hinata says.

_Nothing important, just discussing my feelings for you…_

“Hey, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata says, “would you like to go to Jabberwalk Park with me this weekend?” 

Komaeda contemplates something before he nods, “Sure, I wouldn’t mind going with you.”

“Sweet!” Hinata grins, “want to watch a movie?”

Komaeda nods, and Hinata puts on a random movie he finds before sitting on the couch next to Komaeda. They’re sitting pretty close, but Komaeda doesn’t seem to notice.

Hinata doesn’t pay much attention to the movie because he can’t stop himself from continuously glancing over to Komaeda. The white haired boy’s face seems to light up at whatever is going on, and his fluffy hair looks so soft and Hinata can’t help but want to touch it. Hinata turns his attention back to the screen, not really registering anything aside from the attractive man sitting next to him.

Halfway through the movie, he feels a weight on his shoulder, and looks down to see that Komaeda has fallen asleep. It isn’t long before Hinata drifts off as well.

————————————————————————

It’s already dark when Komaeda wakes up, and he finds himself lying halfway on top of a sleeping Hinata.

_When did I fall asleep…?_

He looks at Hinata’s peaceful, sleeping face.

_He’s cute…Wait, what am I thinking? He’s just a friend._

Slowly, Hinata opens his eyes and his face reddens at the predicament they’re in.

“I’m sorry!” Komaeda scrambles to get off of Hinata. He averts his gaze, and notices that Nanami and Kamakura fell asleep on the ground next to each other. 

“I-It’s okay,” Hinata says. Komaeda looks at the time to see that it is already past eight.

“Oh, crap, I have to go!” Komaeda quickly gets his things together in his bag, “I’m sorry I fell asleep, Hinata-kun. I’ll see you later. Bye!”

“Komaeda-kun, maybe you can stay the—“

But Komaeda had already rushed out the door before Hinata could finish that sentence. 

It’s about a twenty minute walk before he makes it home. He is met with Akio’s cold stare.

“Where were you?” Akio asks.

“I was with a classmate...” Komaeda mumbles, “we had to work on a project for class.”

Akio raises an eyebrow, “Is that so? This classmate isn’t a friend, are they?”

“N-No, of course not!” Komaeda says.

“Then why did you come back so late?” Akio asks.

“I lost track of time,” Komaeda says, “I was so focused on the project…”

Akio slaps him, and the force of it makes Komaeda fall on his butt. He holds a hand to his bruised cheek and gives Akio an wide-eyed stare. 

“Bullshit!” Akio snarls, “I don’t want you going over there again.” 

“I won’t…” Komaeda says, “oh, uh, I have detention Saturday….It’s going to be all day.” 

_That’s a lie, of course, but I really want to hang out with Hinata-kun!_

“What did you do to get detention?” Akio asks, “I should have known you’d get yourself in trouble. You’re always picking fights! When will you learn?”

“S-Sorry…” Komaeda mumbles.

“If you get kicked out of another school and ruin Mikan’s chance at a future, I’ll kill you!” Akio says before walking off. Komaeda heads down to the basement and lays on the mattress, on top of his thin, worn blanket covering it. 

————————————————————————

Before Hinata knew it, Saturday was already here. They had agreed to meet at the entrance to Jabberwalk Park, and he had been waiting ten minutes. He wishes he had exchanged phone numbers with Komaeda. He had offered to pick him up and they’d go together, but Komaeda was highly against the idea.

A few minutes later, a familiar white haired boy entered the picture, with some twigs in his hair and light dirt stains on the knees of his jeans.

“Sorry I’m late,” Komaeda says, “it seems I had bad luck on the way. I would have made it on time, but then—“

Komaeda quickly brushes the twigs out of his hair.

“It’s okay, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata offers him a smile, “shall we take a walk?”

With a soft smile, Komaeda nods. 

“That sounds good, Hinata-kun. And it’s such an open area too, so my bad luck shouldn’t affect you!” Komaeda beams. 

Hinata nods, “Although, I wouldn’t mind. I’m just happy being with you. No bad luck would stop me from enjoying your company.”

Komaeda purses his lips together, “You wouldn’t say that if you experienced my bad luck, Hinata-kun.” 

Without thinking, Hinata links their hands together.

_W-What am I doing? Well, it’s too late to take back that decision…_

“H...Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks, looking down at their linked hands.

“Oh, uh, sorry!” Hinata gulps, “My hand was just cold…”

_My hand was just cold? Really, Hinata? Jeez, I’m such a lovesick idiot!_

“Oh, okay,” Komaeda says, giving him a small smile.

_Wait, he believed it?_

After a while, they came across a bench. 

“Well, shall we sit down?” Hinata asks, and Komaeda gives a slight nod. They sit down, but neither let go of each other’s hand. “The scenery really is nice, don’t you think so?”

“Oh, yes!” Komaeda smiles, looking at the leaves falling from the trees with the slight wind, and then up at the flock of birds soaring through the sky. “The birds look so happy. Peaceful. It must be nice to be a bird.”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, “but I’m glad you’re not a bird.”

Komaeda looks over to him, “And why’s that?”

Hinata grins, “Well, for one, the likelihood of us meeting is close to none.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Komaeda says, “that would be a shame.”

They both get up and continue walking along the path. 

A few stray branches fall in front of the two, neither coming close to being hit by the branches. 

Hinata watches as a leaf floats down and lodges itself in Komaeda’s hair. 

Hinata lets go of Komaeda’s hand to pluck the leaf out of the attractive male’s hair. 

_He’s so cute, I could just kiss him._

Without thinking, Hinata brushes a piece of hair out of Komaeda’s face and starts leaning just a tad bit closer.

“Hinata-kun…?” Komaeda asks. 

Hinata pulls back and shows him the leaf, “It’s nothing. You had a leaf in your hair.”

“O-oh,” Komaeda says, and suddenly Hinata can’t read his expression. They don’t continue holding hands after that, and Hinata can’t help but to miss the warmth from it. Komaeda tucked his hands into his pockets, so Hinata couldn’t try even if he wanted to.

They make their way to a field of grass and flowers, and a single tree that offers a decent amount of shade. 

“This looks like a great spot for napping,” Hinata says, “wouldn’t you agree, Komaeda-kun?” 

Komaeda nods, “Yes, it looks great.” 

They sit down in front of the tree, but not right up to it, and Hinata pulls out two bento boxes. He hands one to Komaeda. 

“Food..?” Komaeda asks.

Hinata nods, “I figured we’d be hungry by now. We’ve already been here a few hours.” 

“You’re really too kind, Hinata-kun…” Komaeda says, “you shouldn’t over-exert yourself over worthless trash such as myself—“

“You aren’t trash, or worthless,” Hinata frowns, “now eat. You’re practically bones, you need the food.”

Komaeda does as instructed and begins eating. Hinata follows suit. 

_I hope I can get to know him better. He’s a really great guy to be around. I wish he’d see himself the way I see him, maybe then he’d stop putting himself down so much._

After the two finished eating, they lay down on the grass and look up at the sky.

“Hey, Komaeda-kun?” Hinata speaks up after a moment of silence and turns to look at the man beside him. When he has Komaeda’s attention, he offers him a small smile, “have you ever tried to see shapes in the clouds?”

Komaeda shakes his head, and the two begin looking at the sky. 

After a moment, Komaeda points out a shape, “T-That one kind of looks like a plane.”

“You’re right,” Hinata grins before pointing to another one, “and that one looks like a fish!” 

“Not just any fish,” Komaeda says, “it’s a big ol’ scary shark!”

“Oh, you’re right!” Hinata lets out a laugh, and Komaeda begins laughing too, and the sound is like music to his ears.

_His laugh is beautiful. I wish I could make him laugh and smile more._

Before he knew it, the both of them began drifting off, but he doesn’t know who fell asleep first.

————————————————————————

The sun is just beginning to set when Komaeda wakes up. He’s pressed completely against Hinata, with his head resting on the brunette’s chest, and an arm wrapped loosely around him.

Komaeda slowly opens his eyes, and immediately gets up, a blush rising to his cheeks.

_Did I fall asleep on Hinata-kun? How embarrassing!_

Then he notices the sun beginning to set.

_Crap, I have to go!_

He glances over at the sleeping man next to him.

_He looks so peaceful. I wish I could stay to see you wake up. I’m sorry for leaving, Hinata-kun._

Without another moment of hesitation, Komaeda leaves the park and hurries towards the nearest subway station.

It was about a thirty minute commute later when he makes it back. Stepping inside, he is met with Akio’s cold glare.

“You didn’t have detention today,” Akio says, “I called the school. Why did you lie to me?” 

“I...Well, that is…” Komaeda mumbles. 

“A punishment is in order,” Akio says, “I need to teach you not to lie to me.” He immediately punches Komaeda in the stomach, and Komaeda hunches forward. 

Akio shoves Komaeda back, and then kicks him in the side for good measure.

“You aren’t allowed to eat food in this house for a week,” Akio says, “and you better not let me catch you defying that order.”

Komaeda knows better than to answer him.

“I really shouldn’t have taken you in,” Akio says, “you really are just worthless, useless trash.” 

_It’s true._

“No one wants you! That’s why your aunt tried to kill you by leaving you in a burning car!” Akio yells, “that’s why you ended up with me and eventually legally adopted, just because I was a close friend of your parents. But you should have just died in that fire instead.”

_I really should have. I really am just worthless trash...No one in their right mind could ever love someone like me._

Akio kicks Komaeda, and he bites back a groan. 

“Now go back to where you belong,” Akio demands, and then walks away. 

After a few minutes, Komaeda slowly lifts himself off the ground, groaning as he does so. Holding his side, he carefully makes his way down to the basement.

_If hanging out with Hinata today was good luck, then this must be the bad luck that follows._

————————————————————————

Hinata was happy when he entered the classroom, and even happier upon seeing a certain, very attractive white haired boy enter the classroom. With a small smile, but one that Hinata had learned to tell is fake, Komaeda walks over to the seat next to him.

_Is something wrong? He almost looks like he’s in pain while he walks._

When Komaeda sits down, Hinata turns to face him, “Are you okay, Komaeda-kun?” 

Slowly, Komaeda nods and gives him another one of those fake smiles, “I’m fine, Hinata-kun. You don’t need to worry yourself over worthless trash like myself.” 

Hinata frowns, “You aren’t worthless or trash.” With a slight blush, he looks away as he murmurs below his breath, “I think you’re amazing.”

Komaeda tilts his head slightly, “What was that?”

“N-Nothing!” Hinata says. 

“Okay, class!” Yukizome-sensei calls out, “We are having game night today.” She pulls down the projector screen and pulls out a console and a few controllers. “We’re playing Mario Kart!”

“Have you ever played before?” Hinata asks. 

Komaeda shakes his head, “...I’ve never played a game.”

“What? Never?” Hinata asks, “Not even on your phone?”

Komaeda shakes his head. 

“That’s insane!” Hinata grabs Komaeda’s hand, “C’mon, we’re playing. You’ll love this!” 

Most people were interested in talking or just watching, so in the end it ended up only being Hinata, Komaeda, Chiaki, Kazuichi, and Sonia. 

“No fair, Chiaki always comes first and Komaeda, for a beginner, you’re always in second!” Hinata whines, “And the one time Chiaki stepped out to go to the restroom, Komaeda-kun came in first!”

“You’ve never played Mario Kart before?” Chiaki asks. Komaeda shakes his head, his cheeks tinted a cute pink hue from the embarrassment. 

_I just want to kiss him so bad._

Hinata finds himself entranced by Komaeda’s beauty as he lets out a small laugh at something Chiaki said. His hair looks so soft, and Hinata would love to run his fingers through it. His complexion was pale and his cheeks held faint traces of the hue from when Komaeda was embarrassed and Hinata wishes he could kiss it. 

“...jime?” someone snaps their faces and Hinata immediates comes back to reality, his eyes snapping to Chiaki, “Hajime?”

“Oh, uh, sorry. What?” Hinata takes a shaky breath. Komaeda was also giving him a concerned look.

_Crap, I must have been staring!_

“We were just discussing the game and you seemed to be distracted,” Chiaki mumbles, “we were wondering if you wanted to play another round.”

“Man, you were really staring at Komaeda-kun!” Kazuichi laughs, not keeping his voice down, “What, do you have a crush on him or something?”

Hinata’s face immediately turns several shades red. He glances over at Komaeda, who seems to be in deep thought about something. 

“...K-Komaeda-kun?” Hinata stutters.

Komaeda’s lips tilt in a small frown, “...Do I have something on my face? That must be it.”

Hinata shakes his head, “N-No.” 

Komaeda’s lips purse together in a thin like, “Why were you staring at me?”

“Not intentionally!” A partial lie, “I didn’t realize I was staring at you.” Another partial lie. “I was just distracted thinking.” That one was fully true.

“Oh, okay,” Komaeda offers him a small smile, “want to play another round before class ends?” 

Hinata shakes his head, “I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back.” He quickly leaves.

————————————————————————

Komaeda is just walking down the hallway to lunch. Hinata never did return before the end of class.

_Did I do something wrong? Was there something on my face? No, that can’t be it. He said there wasn’t. He must have found me ugly. Yeah, that has to be it._

His heart sank at the thought, but he tried to ignore it. 

He heard a very fragile voice that could only belong to one person, and Komaeda is furious when his suspicions were proved correct—Fujikawa was trying to force himself on Mikan again. 

“I said leave her alone,” Komaeda says. 

“I thought we discussed this,” Fujikawa says, “I get to have my way with Tsumiki-san, or the photo gets posted all over the school interbase. Everyone will know just how disgusting you really are.”

“I don’t care,” Komaeda says, “do what you will with the photo, I don’t care. Your blackmail doesn’t work on me. Just leave my sister alone!” 

“You guys are siblings?” Fujikawa furrows his eyebrows, “but you look nothing alike.”

“H-He’s a-adopted,” Mikan tells him. 

“You’re adopted?” Fujikawa lets out a sinister laugh, “What, even your own parents didn’t want you!” 

“That’s enough,” a voice interjects—one belonging to Kamakura. 

“My parents are dead,” Komaeda says, putting on his best poker face, “don’t act like you have a right to talk about that.” 

“What, did they kill themselves because they were sick of looking at you?” he asks.

_No, I killed them, I…_

Memories started flooding through his mind as Fujikawa kept rambling on.

“All because they were sick of you!” Fujikawa laughs. Fragments of the accident floods his mind.

_A plane. A hinacker. A meteor._

“S-Stop it…” Komaeda says. 

“What, is this too much for you?” he snickers. 

“S-Stop it!” Mikan whimpers, “You’re hurting him!”

_Two people, smiling. His parents. The three of them were all having a good time before it went to hell._

“That’s enough!” Kamakura says, taking a step forward, his tone more firm this time. 

With a smug look on his face, Fujikawa leans forward and whispers to Komaeda low enough so that no one else can hear, “You will regret interrupting me.”

And then he leaves. 

“A-Are you okay?” This voice belonged to Hinata. When had he gotten here? 

Komaeda doesn’t give him a look—in fact, he doesn’t look at anyone. Instead, he keeps his head low, his hair falling to cover his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Nonsense! You look pale as a ghost,” Hinata says. 

“S-Sorry to i-interrupt!” Mikan interjects, “but Nagito, w-what did he m-mean by p-photo?”

“It’s nothing,” Komaeda says.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Hinata asks, “I’m worried…”

“I said I’m fine!” Komaeda says, jerking away when Hinata started reaching towards Komaeda to place a hand on his shoulder—probably an attempt to try and comfort him. Komaeda notices a flash of hurt cross his features, and he instantly regrets it. “I’m sorry…”

_You really should forget about me, Hinata-kun. You shouldn’t worry yourself over worthless trash…_

Instead, Hinata just offers him a soft smile, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t press you for answers, so I won’t pry anymore. It’s a bit too crowded here, would you like to go to the library? I get the feeling neither of us are really up for lunch right now.” 

_You really are too kind, Hinata-kun. Even to someone like me…_

Despite that, Komaeda couldn’t help but to nod, “Okay, lets go.”

Once they got there, Komaeda noticed the many bookshelves full of all the different books. 

“This is a really good place to kill time, wouldn’t you say so?” Hinata asks, giving Komaeda a bright smile. 

Komaeda nods, “I love reading.” He smiles brightly as he looks off in a direction, “It’s nice being able to escape from reality and go on adventures with the character as if you’re really the one on the adventure.”

Komaeda glances over to Hinata, who is staring with his cheeks tinted red. His smile falls.

“I’m sorry, I must be boring you,” Komaeda says. 

“N-no, not at all!” Hinata says.

Komaeda notices the red tint to his cheeks, “Hey, do you have a fever?” Komaeda leans a bit closer.

“No, I’m good!”Hinata says and immediately averts his gaze.

_I feel strange every time I catch Hinata staring at me. I want to believe he might like me, but I must just be ugly._

“It’s quiet,” Hinata leads them to a seat, “shall we study?” 

“You’re so studious,” Komaeda gives him a soft smile, “we’re on lunch, and you still want to study.”

Hinata nods, “I figured it might help take your mind off Fujikawa-kun.” 

Without a word, they pull out their books and start studying. Occasionally they’d stop to ask each other questions, and occasionally their hands would even brush, sending Komaeda’s heart into an outward spiral frenzy. This really would be a long study session, yet Komaeda couldn’t find himself disappointed in sharing this time with Hinata.

————————————————————————

They weren’t prepared for the rain pouring when they stepped out of school for the day. Komaeda looked hesitant to step outside the building. 

“Do you not have an umbrella?” Hinata asks.

Komaeda shakes his head. 

“We can share mine, then,” Hinata gives him a grin. Hinata opens the umbrella and then grabs Komaeda’s hand to pull him closer. “Now neither of us should get wet.”

“Thank you…” Komaeda murmurs. 

They step outside the school, and Hinata looks at the sky. It is a murky gray, and absolutely pouring out. It also feels darker because of the stormy gray clouds covering the sky. 

“The weather was so nice an hour ago,” Hinata frowns, “where did this come from?”

“My luck…” Komaeda mumbles, “...I’m sorry.” 

Hinata just gives him a smile, “Don’t worry about it, Komaeda-kun. We both head in this direction, right?” Komaeda gives him a slow nod, and they begin walking. 

They don’t let go of each other's hands as they stroll down the street, careful not to step in the puddles. 

They’re alone together and almost at where the road forks off and they have to separate ways. Then a sudden blast of wind strikes, and the umbrella slips out of their grasp. They are soaked within seconds.

Hinata is horrified when he sees the bruise on Komaeda’s cheek, “K...Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda doesn’t seem to notice that the makeup concealing his bruise has washed off, “What’s the matter, Hinata-kun?” 

“Your bruise…” Hinata frowns.

_That looks so painful. What on Earth happened to him?_

Komaeda’s eyes widen as he slowly touches the bruise on his cheek. Neither move to retrieve the umbrella that flew away.

“How did you get that?” Hinata asks.

Suddenly, Komaeda’s expression becomes unreadable, “It’s none of your concern.” 

“Of course it is!” Hinata says, “We’re friends, so of course it’s my concern! Was it Fujikawa—“

“No,” Komaeda says, “you’d be wise to stay out of it.”

“I can’t!” Hinata protests.

_Why is he so stubborn? Why won’t he let me in? Can’t he see that I just want to help..?_

“I don’t need your pity, you can—“ Komaeda’s eyes widen when a sudden boom of thunder sounds, “leave me alone—“ another sound of thunder, “it’s none of—“

More thunder sounds, and Komaeda stops talking completely, instead he is reduced to staring at Hinata with wide, open eyes. Another sound of thunder, and he nearly leaps into Hinata’s arms, holding on for dear life. 

“Komaeda-kun…” Hinata mumbles, “are you afraid of thunder?” 

“P-please help…” Komaeda sniffles, “make it go away...I c-can’t…”

Hinata lowers them to the ground. Rubbing circles on Komaeda’s back, he says, “I have headphones in my bag, but I need to let go to retrieve them. Okay?” Komaeda gives a hesitant nod against his shoulder before letting Hinata pull away.

Hinata grabs a pair of earbuds, and then takes his phone and puts on music. Lastly, he places the earbuds in Komaeda’s ears. Afterwards, he wraps his arms around the man, holding him close. More thunder rings out, but Komaeda begins to relax against Hinata, closing his eyes to drown everything out. 

A few minutes later, the thunder seems to stop for the time being, so Hinata pulls away. Komaeda opens his eyes to give him a questioning look. 

“Lets go to my house to dry off,” Hinata says, “the rain isn’t going to let up any time soon.” 

Komaeda nods and allows Hinata to pull him up. Hinata retrieves the umbrella, and then grabs Komaeda’s hand, and they continue to walk.

————————————————————————

Hinata unlocks the door, and they step inside the house. Kamakura and Nanami are playing Super Smash Bros on the TV. 

“Welcome back,” Kamakura says, not looking away from the screen. A moment later, he loses, and then he glances over at the two, “Oh, hi Komaeda-kun. You guys are soaked.”

“Let's get you some dry clothes,” Hinata says, “thankfully, it looks like mine should fit you.”

Komaeda nods, and allows Hinata to drag him into his room. Hinata rummages through his drawers before he pulls out two pairs of sweatpants and two shirts. 

Hinata hands a pair of sweatpants and a shirt over to Komaeda, before turning around and he begins to change.

“Y-You’re changing with me in here?” Komaeda asks.

Hinata gives a shrug, “We’re both men.” 

_But, not all men are as attractive or as kind as you._

Hinata removes his shirt, leaving himself in only his boxers, and Komaeda tries to fight the blush creeping into his cheeks.

_I really am falling for you, aren’t I?_

Komaeda immediately averts his gaze, “... I’m going to go change in the restroom.” 

He slowly steps out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him, and makes his way to the bathroom. He closes it and locks it before quickly changing into the pair of dry clothes given to him. He covers up the bruise with makeup and heads back into the room with Hinata, who is currently just sitting on his bed.

“You covered your bruise,” Hinata says, a small frown forming on his lips, “we still need to talk about this, you know.” 

Komaeda looks away, “There isn’t anything you need to know.” 

“I don’t want to see you hurt,” Hinata says, “Please, if it’s because of Fujikawa—“

_It’s not Fujikawa! But I also can’t let him know about Akio—_

“He kissed me,” Komaeda blurts out. Hinata’s eyes widen. 

“He kissed you…?” Hinata asks.

Komaeda looks away, “It was when I was waiting for you last time. He kissed me. That’s why I was upset.”

“Oh, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata gets up so he can pull Komaeda into a hug.

“D-Don’t pity me,” Komaeda says.

“I’m not pitying you,” Hinata says, “I just think that it’s wrong he forced himself on you like that.” Finally, Komaeda wraps his arms around Hinata to return the hug.

_Being in his arms feels so nice and I was almost able to completely forget the thunder because of him. You really are amazing, Hinata-kun._

Finally, the rain stops, and Komaeda pulls away from Hinata. “I should get going.” 

————————————————————————

It was Friday morning, and Hinata is in a good mood when he wakes up, even though he wakes up an hour before his alarm goes off. 

He enters his kitchen and puts some toast in the toaster. After a long painful moment, the toaster goes off, and he places them on a paper towel before buttering them.

He walks over to the table and then begins munching on the toast. Izuru walks out a moment later, his hair messy, and he was resembling something similar to a zombie.

“Good morning!” Hinata says. Izuru sits down with a grumble. “Sleep well?”

Izuru nods again, before slouching over the table.

“I’ll make coffee for you,” Hinata says, and then heads over to the coffee machine to get it started. Once finished, he returns to the table.

Izuru mumbles something.

“I can’t hear you,” Hinata says.

“Why are you…” Izuru murmurs, “...up so early..?”

Hinata shrugs, “I woke up before my alarm, I guess.” 

The coffee pot finishes, and Izuru gets up to make himself a cup of coffee before returning a moment later. 

“I’m ready for the weekend already,” Izuru says, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

“Me too,” Hinata says.

_Maybe I can ask Komaeda-kun to hang out with me again this weekend. Would he want to?_

Then his phone rings, and the collar ID reads Nanami. He answers with a smile, “Good morning, Chiaki.” 

He hears some noise from the other end before she asks, “Have you looked at the school website this morning?” 

Hinata’s smile drops, “No, why? What’s wrong?”

He hears her sigh, “You will want to see this.” 

“Okay, I’ll check it out right now,” Hinata says, before heading to his bedroom and sitting at his desk. He turns on his computer and inputs his password before heading to the school website.

He gasps at what he sees. 

It’s a picture of Komaeda kissing some guy. From the angle, you can’t tell if Komaeda is enjoying it or not, and you can’t tell who the other person is. Someone must have hacked and put this here. 

No, not someone. It has to be Fujikawa-kun.

“Did you see it?” Chiaki asks.

Hinata nods. Then he remembers she can’t see him, so he says, “Yes…”

“What is this?” Chiaki asks, “Do you know anything about this?”

“Fujikawa kissed Komaeda-kun without his consent,” Hinata says, “he seemed to be blackmailing Komaeda-kun...I wonder if this is what it was.”

“I hope he will be okay,” Hinata mumbles, “Komaeda-kun doesn’t deserve unnecessary hate.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Chiaki agrees.

It falls silent for a moment.

Then Chiaki asks, “Do you have feelings for Komaeda-kun?” 

Hinata takes a deep, shaky breath, “Y-yes...I think so.”

“Don’t worry too much about him,” Chiaki says, “he’ll be fine...I think.” 

Hinata smiles, “You’re right. Most people don’t care about homosexual relationships these days, and we aren’t kids anymore. We’re in college now. But still, I want him to feel comfortable.” 

“Just be there for him,” Chiaki says, “he might need you more now than ever.” 

“Yeah. I’ll see you at school, Chiaki,” Hinata says, “I have to get ready for school.”

————————————————————————

When Komaeda walks into the school that morning, all eyes are on him. 

_I haven’t had any bad luck this morning, so that’s strange. But what is this? Why is everyone staring at me…?_

Someone bumped into him roughly as they walk by. Snickering, they throw a remark at him, “watch where you’re going, fag.” 

A moment later, a young woman walks up to him, swaying from side to side nervously. 

A small blush forms on her cheeks, “Um, is it true that you’re gay…?”

_What’s going on? Don’t tell me this is because of Fujikawa…_

She pulls out her phone and pulls up the photo. Showing him, she says, “This is you, right? It’s posted all over the school website.”

_Wait, if this is on the school website, then Akio will definitely find out!_

“I, err…” Komaeda lowers his head, “Yes, that’s me.”

“So you really are gay?” the woman asks.

_Am I? I mean, I have fallen for Hinata-kun and I haven’t ever felt attracted to anyone else before, so I suppose that means I am, right?_

“Yes, that’s right,” Komaeda mumbles, “I am…”

Her expression softens, “But you don’t seem very happy about this photo.”

“He forced himself on me,” Komaeda mumbles, “so he could use that photo for blackmail.” 

“That’s terrible!” she frowns, “I’m Fuyakura Hana.” 

“Nice to meet you, Fuyakura-san,” Komaeda says, “I’m Komaeda Nagito.” 

“I hope we can be friends, Komaeda-kun,” she giggles, “well, I’m afraid I must be off!” 

Komaeda watches her leave. He’s walking to class when he gets shoved roughly into a locker. His eyes meet Fujikawa’s. 

“What do you want?” Komaeda asks.

“Did you enjoy your morning?” he asks. 

“If you’re asking about the photo,” Komaeda says, “then you’re going to have to try harder to break me than that.” 

Fujikawa frowns, “You don’t care that people think you’re a homosexual?” 

Komaeda shrugs him off of him, then his lips tilt upward into a smirk, “Now people won’t be surprised when I get a boyfriend.” 

Fujikawa punches him in the cheek. Unluckily for Komaeda, the halls are now empty as everyone is in class, and he’s late. 

“You really are just a disgusting fag!” Fujikawa snarls.

Komaeda gives him a deadpan look, “Says the one who kissed me.” 

“You disgust me,” Fujikawa tells him before storming off. Komaeda’s cheek burns, and he’s sure that punch left a nasty bruise, but he doesn’t have time to cover it up. 

_When was the last time I’ve gone a day without seeing nasty bruises all over my skin…?_

Komaeda makes his way to class and opens the door slowly. All eyes are on him when he steps in, except the teacher who was finishing up writing something on the chalk board.

“You’re late, Komaeda-kun,” she says. Turning around to face him, her eyes widen, “what on earth happened to you cheek..?”

Komaeda gives her a fake smile, “I’m alright, Yukizome-sensei. I just fell.” 

Ignoring everyone, he sits down beside Hinata. Nanami was currently sitting next to Kamakura behind them. 

“Are you alright?” Hinata asks. 

Komaeda nods, “I’m fine, Hinata-kun.” 

“If you say so…” Hinata mumbles.

_Is he worried about me? How sweet._

“You don’t need to worry yourself over—“

“You aren’t trash,” Hinata interrupts, “or worthless, or whatever self-deprecating thing you were about to call yourself.”

“Okay,” Komaeda says. 

————————————————————————

Now it is lunch time, and Hinata is currently walking to meet Komaeda in the courtyard when he is stopped by a petite young woman with pink hair pulled into two large pigtails. She is one of the popular people at the University—and a current annoyance to Hinata—Enoshima Junko. 

With hands on her hips and wearing a pouty expression, she says, “Hinata-kun, I couldn’t find you for weeks! You haven’t been in the cafeteria during lunch in ages! But I finally found you.”

“Oh great,” Hinata murmurs.

Enoshima throws her arms around him, “We’d be the cutest couple, you know.”

“No thank you,” Hinata says. 

“But, Hinata-kun! Think of your reputation!” she pouts. 

“No, I won’t,” Hinata says, “besides, I already have someone that I like.” 

At that, he notices Komaeda standing right behind Enoshima, almost looking a bit hurt.

_Did he overhear Enoshima-san? Why does he look a bit disappointed…?_

“What a bummer,” she says, before noticing Komaeda behind her. With a smirk, she says, “Oh, you’re the gay dude.” 

“Enoshima-san, don’t—“

“That’s right,” Komaeda says, his expression becoming unreadable, “you saw the photo, didn’t you?”

She gives him a pat on the cheek as she says, “Quite frankly, I could care less about who you date. Just know that Hinata-kun is off limits.”

_He doesn’t even have feelings for me, Enoshima-san…_

“He is his own person,” Komaeda tells her, “he’s not an object. While I can’t see why Hinata-kun would fall for someone like me, he can have feelings for whoever he chooses. Although, I can’t see why anyone would reject our wonderful Hinata-kun.” 

_S-Stop it, Komaeda-kun... You’re going to make me blush._

“Foolish if you actually believe that!”  
she laughs, “Everyone falls for me in the end. I’m Enoshima Junko, don’t you forget it.” 

“Komaeda Nagito,” he walks forward and laces his fingers with Hinata’s, “shall we get going now, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata nods and allows Komaeda to lead him to the courtyard. It isn’t until they reach the courtyard that Komaeda stops and lets go of his hand.

_He really got protective all of a sudden. I kind of like this side of him. But he can’t possibly have feelings for me too, can he?_

“I’m sorry…” Komaeda apologized, “I don’t know what overcame me.” 

“It’s okay,” Hinata says and sits down. Komaeda takes the seat next to him and Hinata pulls out two bento boxes. He hands one to Komaeda. 

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda gives him a soft smile, “thank you, truly.”

“For what?” Hinata asks.

_I haven’t done much, Komaeda-kun. Why are you thanking me?_

Komaeda doesn’t reply, instead opting to dig into the bento. Hinata begins eating his own as well.

They eat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Hinata wishes he could grab hold of Komaeda’s hand again. 

Once they finish eating, Hinata turns to Komaeda, “Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda gives Hinata a curious look, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Hinata gives him a smile, “I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the theatres with me this weekend.” 

Komaeda gives him a shy nod, “I’ve never been to the theatres before.” 

“Great! I’d love to take you!” Hinata grins, “Don’t worry about bringing money, I’ll pay for you.”

“Hinata-kun, I can’t let you—“

“Please let me pay,” Hinata insists, “I want this to be a memorable experience for you.”

“I—“ Komaeda sighs in defeat, “...Okay.”

“Great, then it’s a date!” Hinata exclaims.

_Crap, why did I say that!_

“...A date?” Komaeda looks at Hinata, “Oh, you mean between friends, right? I’m looking forward to it.”

_Did I just get friendzoned?_

————————————————————————

Before Komaeda knew it, it was once again Saturday. He can’t help but to find himself smiling as he gets dressed to go to hang out with Hinata.

_This is my first time going to the theatre. It’s going to be fun, I hope! Ah, who am I kidding? It’s never a dull moment when Hinata is around._

Sneaking upstairs, he lets out a sigh in relief when Akio is nowhere to be found. Mikan is in the kitchen eating. 

“Where are you going?” Mikan asks.

“I’m going to the movies with Hinata,” Komaeda says, “can you cover for me so that, uh, Akio doesn’t know where I am? Tell him I’m at a classmate’s house for a class project, if he asks.” 

Mikan gives him a smile, “Of course I will, Nagito. I d-don’t want to see you h-hurt.” 

“Thank you, Mikan,” he quickly gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving, “I’m off!” 

They had agreed to meet up at the train station, and Komaeda’s eyes light up when he sees Hinata waiting there.

“I’m sorry, did I make you wait long?” Komaeda asks.

Hinata shakes his head, “No, you’re just on time. I already bought our train tickets.” He hands one ticket to Komaeda, and shortly after, the train arrives. Hinata grabs Komaeda’s hand and leads him on board. They take a seat, and Hinata has the window seat.

_I’m holding Hinata-kun’s hand again...It feels so nice and warm. Is this a taste of how it feels like to be with Hinata-kun? If only this were an actual date…_

“You’re so kind, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says, and Hinata turns his attention to him, “you’re so kind to want to spend your weekend with someone like—with me.”

Hinata gives him a soft smile, “You’re fun to hang out with, Komaeda-kun.” 

“Hinata-kun, I think I—“

“Oh, this is our stop!” Hinata says, and they quickly leave the train. Afterwards, he gives Komaeda a smile, “I’m sorry. What were you going to say?”

Komaeda lowers his head, “Oh, it’s nothing important. Don’t worry about it.” 

They continue to hold hands as they enter the movie theatre. 

“What movie do you want to watch?” Hinata asks. 

“I’m fine with whatever you want to watch, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says.

_I’m just happy I get to spend this time with you._

Suddenly, he doesn’t know what he should say.

_What if I accidentally say the wrong thing? What if Hinata-kun gets mad at me? It’s not even a date, why am I so worked up? I don’t want Hinata-kun to be bored if I don’t pick a good topic to talk about…_

“Is everything alright?” Hinata asks him. 

Komaeda nods, “Everything is fine.”

Hinata shakes his head, “Komaeda-kun, I know you’re worrying about something in that cute little head of yours. Please tell me.” 

Komaeda takes in a deep, shaky breath, “I’m just worried I won’t say the right thing.”

Hinata offers him a smile, “You don’t need to worry about that, Komaeda-kun. I enjoy talking to you no matter what the topic is.”

“But won’t you get bored…?” Komaeda asks.

_I’m surprised he isn’t already bored with me._

“Nothing you say can bore me,” Hinata tells him, “I promise. I love listening to you talk, Komaeda-kun.”

“O-Oh...uh…” Komaeda averts his gaze and he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks, “...Thanks.”

Hinata leads them to the ticket counter. 

“How may I help you lovely couple?” the lady at the counter asks.

Hinata doesn’t correct her, “We’d like two tickets for the movie Danganronpa: World Destroyer, please.”

“Oh that’s such a good movie!” she says, “Does your boyfriend also like these type of movies?” 

_His...boyfriend? That’d be a lovely thought. If only Hinata-kun thinks that way of me._

“Truthfully, I’m not sure,” Hinata says, “but he wanted me to pick the movie.”

He didn’t correct her.

A soft smile appears on Komaeda’s face at the thought. 

She hands him the tickets, “Here, go enjoy your movie.” 

Hinata leads them out of the line. 

“Do you want anything? Popcorn, a hot dog?” Hinata asks, and Komaeda’s eyes widen.

“N-no!” Komaeda says, “With my luck, you’ll end up choking on it during the movie…” 

With that, Hinata gives the man the tickets so they can go to the room, and Hinata leads them into their movie room. They don’t let go of each other’s hands until after they sit down in the back. 

“This movie is a mystery kind,” Hinata says, “I hope that’s not a problem with you! I didn’t think to ask what genre you like…”

“It’s fine,” Komaeda reassures, “I like mystery, and horror movies. But admittedly, I’m not a fan of movies with a lot of action in them.” 

“Maybe next time we’ll come see a horror movie,” Hinata says.

_Next time? He’d want to come back here with me again?_

“I’d like that,” Komaeda tells him. The previews finish playing, and the movie starts. 

Taking a hesitant breath, Komaeda laces their fingers together again and rests his head on Hinata’s shoulder. 

_I hope he doesn’t mind…_

Hinata doesn’t say anything about it, but he gives Komaeda’s hand a light squeeze in response. 

“That movie was pretty good,” Hinata says as the two exit, “did you enjoy it?” Komaeda nods.

“It was really fun spending today with you,” Komaeda tells him, “thanks for inviting me out.” 

“Of course, a lot has been going on with you, so I thought you deserved a break and something to take your mind off it all,” Hinata explains.

Komaeda nods,”... You aren’t mad about the photo?”

“I know you can’t really tell,” Hinata looks at Komaeda, “but that’s Fujikawa-kun, right? You said he forced himself on you.” 

Komaeda nods, “It is. But... what if I’m actually gay? Won’t you be mad?”

_What am I doing? I’m just asking to dig my own grave!_

Hinata shakes his head, “No, only an idiot would get mad over something like that. I just want you to be happy and you also deserve love and happiness, Komaeda-kun.”

“You really are too kind,” Komaeda says, “...Thank you.”

Nodding, Hinata leads them back to the train station, and they board the train. 

Sadly, the train ride back was faster than on the way there, and they find themselves already having to step off the train, both reluctant to have to part ways.

“I could walk you back,” Hinata offers.

“That’s not a good idea,” Komaeda mumbles. But then he gives Hinata a quick hug, “Thank you for everything, Hinata-kun.” Before Hinata could leave, however, Komaeda is already headed in the direction of his home. 

_Today was a really fun day. I wonder what bad luck will come out of this._

But it didn’t come. Komaeda arrived home, and Akio still wasn’t there to torment him. With a sigh of relief, he walks downstairs and begins to clean his room.

————————————————————————

The next day, it was Sunday. Hinata wakes up with a smile on his face as he’s prepared to face the day. Walking into the living room, he sees Izuru just playing some video games.

“You’ve been playing video games more lately,” Hinata comments, “It’s because of Chiaki, huh? When are you finally going to ask her out?”

Izuru shrugs, “I’m not quite sure she likes me like that, Hajime. But more importantly, when are you going to confess to Komaeda-kun?”

“W-what?” Hinata’s face flares up a beet red, “It’s n-not like t-that!” 

Izuru smirks, “It’s plain as day that you have feelings for him. Besides, Chiaki already told me.” 

“Of course she did,” Hinata sighs, “I’m not quite sure he feels the same way about me, though.” 

Izuru shrugs again, “You’ll never know if you don’t tell him, Hajime.” 

Hinata frowns, “but what if he rejects me?” 

“Then you’ll know for sure,” Izuru tells him, “but I don’t think he’ll stop being your friend either way. Have some faith in him.” 

“He stood up to Enoshima-san for me,” Hinata mumbles, “it surprised me.”

“He is quite full of surprises, isn’t he?” Izuru asks, and then the doorbell rings, “Oh, that must be Chiaki.” 

Hinata walks over to the door and answers it. He smiles when he sees the familiar girl, “Good morning, Chiaki.” He steps aside to let her in and closes the door after them. 

“Good morning, Hajime,” she says and pulls him into a short hug before sitting on the floor beside Izuru. 

Hinata says, “I’m going to make breakfast.” They both give him an affirmative nod, neither taking their eyes off the screen, and he heads into the kitchen.

————————————————————————

Komaeda is in a good mood when he wakes up. He spends the rest of the morning cleaning the house and humming as he does so. Akio is gone for the time being.

Mikan is sitting at the table and eating some toast.

_Oh right, it’s been a week. I’m allowed to eat here again._

Komaeda makes himself some toast and then takes a seat across from Mikan.

“How was your date?” she asks.

“It wasn’t a date!” Komaeda says, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

“O-oh, I’m s-sorry!” she whines.

“It’s okay, Mikan,” he offers her a smile, “I did enjoy spending some time with him. I just hope he had as much fun as I did.”

“I’m sure he did,” Mikan mumbles, “I’ve noticed it recently but, you have feelings for him, don’t you?”

Komaeda gives her a hesitant nod, “...You aren’t mad I’m gay?” 

She shakes her head, “Of course not. We might not be blood, but you’re still my brother, and that’s not gonna change just because you like men over women.” 

A moment later, Akio storms in the house and comes to a stop in front of Komaeda, “you’re a fag!”

_I was in such a good mood that I forgot about the bad luck that’d surely follow! How unlucky!_

“W-What?” Komaeda asks. 

Akio yanks him out of this chair and holds him up by the collar, “Don’t think I didn’t see that photo of you kissing that guy!”

Komaeda lowers his head.

_I knew he’d find out. I was a fool to think that things would be alright._

“You really should have died in that fire!” Akio punches him and begins throwing relentless kicks at him. Akio picks him up and throws him roughly against the wall, “You really should have died, worthless trash!”

_I...should have died..?_

Komaeda loses unconsciousness. 

—————————————————————

_Little ten year old Komaeda was living with his aunt and it’s been about a month since his parents died._

_They were at the small convenience store in their tiny little town, and everyone knew each other, so it wasn’t a surprise when he’d hear gossip about him._

_“Aw, isn’t that the kid who lost his parents? And at such a young age, too.”_

_“That kid is going to grow up to be a burden, poor lady for taking him in.”_

_“The kid shouldn’t have lived. He caused the plane crash.”_

_“I wonder if he’ll grow up to be a psychopath?”_

_Beside him, he could feel his aunt tense up. He was holding his aunt's hand. Looking up at her, he frowns, “...Auntie?”_ __

__She gives him a forced smile, “It’s alright, honey. We’ll just come back later.”_ _

__Komaeda lowers his head. He knows it’s his fault that his aunt is never happy. They turn around and leave, trying to drown out the rest of the gossip as they go._ _

__It was always like this when they’d go out, but that time was the last time she left the house. Before Komaeda knew it, another month had gone by, and this one was spent in solitude. His aunt hardly paid attention to him, and she wouldn’t leave the house. She barely ate._ _

__But one day in particular was different. Komaeda put a couple slices of toasted bread on a plate, buttered them, and brought them to his aunt’s room._ _

__Setting them down beside her, he murmurs, “It’s toast again. I’m sorry, but it’s the only thing I know how to make.”_ _

__She doesn’t say a word._ _

__Komaeda lowers his head, “...Do you hate me, aunty? Do you regret taking me in?”_ _

__Suddenly, she gives him a fake sweet smile, “Komaeda, darling, how would you like to spend a day out with me today?”_ _

__Komaeda’s eyes light up, “Really, aunty? We can spend time together?”_ _

__His aunt nods, “Yes, sweetie. Lets go right now.”_ _

__Komaeda is excited and grabs her hand as he rushes out the door exclaiming, “Yay, lets go! To the beach, or movies, or amusement park—oh, oh, oh! The mall would be nice, too! I’m just so excited to spend the day with you, auntie!”_ _

__She opens the passenger side door for Komaeda._ _

__“Komaeda-kun,” she says._ _

__Komaeda pauses in front of the passenger side door. He gives her a smile, “What’s wrong, aunty?”_ _

__“Why did you kill my sister?” she asks, her eyes darkening, and his smile drops._ _

__“What…?” he asks._ _

__“You’re a monster! I never wanted a child like you!” she yells before shoving him into the car and locking him in it._ _

__Komaeda bangs on the door, “Let me out! Please! What did I do? I’m sorry, aunty! Please forgive me!”_ _

__She presses a button, and suddenly the car catches on fire, and Komaeda screams, tears running down his cheeks._ _

__“H-Help me!” he sobs, “P-Please!”_ _

__The rest is a blur after that, just bits and pieces._ _

__“Hold on, there’s a survivor!” a fireman calls. The fire had gotten put out, but in between him drifting in and out of consciousness, he’s unsure of when that happened. It couldn’t have been too long, as he still wasn’t completely unconscious from the smoke._ _

__Another person’s voice comes closer, “It’s a miracle he’s still alive.” He gets carefully pulled out of the vehicle and placed on a stretcher. “In fact, it’s a miracle he has no burns.”_ _

__Komaeda falls unconscious completely._ _

_————————————————————————_

_It’s been a couple days, and Komaeda still hasn’t been back to school._

__Where is he…?_ _

_Chiaki takes a seat next to him, “Are you worried about Komaeda-kun?”_

_Izuru joins them and grabs a hold of Chiaki’s hand. She pays him no mind._

_Hinata slumps forward and nods, “It’s been three days, Chiaki. I’m worried.”_

_“Maybe you can ask Tsumiki-san?” Izuru suggests, “She lives with him, so she’d know.”_

_Hinata looks over in Tsumiki’s direction. She looks spaced out and isn’t paying attention to anything around her. Hinata walks over._

_“Excuse me, Tsumiki-san?” he asks._

_She startles, “Uuuwaaah!”_

_“It’s just me!” Hinata frowns, and she calms down a second later._

_“D-don’t scare m-me like t-that, Hinata-kun!” she whimpers, “w-what is it t-that you n-need?”_

_Hinata offers her a small smile, “Do you know what happened to Komaeda-kun?”_

_“H-he’s just s-sick!” she says._

_“Oh, okay,” Hinata frowns, “maybe I can stop by and help nurse him back to health. I can bring him some soup.”_

_“T-that won’t be n-necessary, Hinata-kun!” she says._

_“Oh, okay, thanks anyways,” Hinata slumps forward in defeat, walking back to Chiaki and Izuru, who are currently hugging. Izuru had confessed to Chiaki two days prior, and she returned his feelings._

_“How’d it go?” Chiaki asks, pulling apart._

_“She says he’s just sick,” Hinata frowns, “but it seems like it’s something more than that, but I don’t think she’d tell me.”_

_“Hopefully it’ll be fine,” Chiaki says, “Komaeda-kun is really strong...I think.”_

_“You’re right,” Hinata says, “but still, I just want him to be safe, whatever the case is. I just want him to be happy.”_

_“Alright, class is over!” Yukizome calls._

_The rest of the school day goes by in a blur. Before Hinata knows it, he is walking down the halls when he is interrupted by an unwanted voice._

_“Oh, Hinata-kun, how I’ve missed you!”_

_“What do you want, Enoshima-san?” he asks._

_“Be my boyfriend,” she says._

_“No,” Hinata tells her._

_“Be my friend,” she repeats as she inspects her red nails, “or else your little boy toy suffers.”_

_“He’s not my boy toy,” Hinata tells her, “and the answer is still no. You’d still try to make him suffer no matter what I say, and he wouldn’t want me to agree to this.”_

_“Oh, what a bummer,” she says, “oh well, can’t be helped.” And then she walks away._

_With a sigh, he makes his way to the exit when he spots a familiar girl with long, dark purple hair. He calls out, “Tsumiki-san!”_

_“Y-yes?!” she turns around and lets out a sigh of relief, “o-oh, it’s j-just you, Hinata-kun.”_

_“Is Komaeda-kun really only sick?” Hinata asks._

_Tsumiki nearly breaks down. Whimpering, she says, “N-no. He’s n-not even h-home.” She sniffles, tears falling down her cheeks._

__W-what? He’s not even home..?_ _

_“T-then where is he, Tsumiki-san?” Hinata asks, his tone laced with fear and worry._

_She sniffles, “T-the h-hospital.”_

_“The hospital?” Hinata freezes, “H-he can’t be…”_

_“H-he’s been u-unconscious since S-Sunday,” she whimpers, “w-would you l-like to c-come with to go s-see him?”_

_Hinata nods, “I would really appreciate that. T-thank you, Tsumiki-san.”_

_————————————————————————_

_The first thing Komaeda notices when he wakes up is that he isn’t home. He’s in an all white room, and he’s dressed in some sort of hospital gown. Right beside his bed, he noticed Hinata is sitting in a chair, fast asleep._

__I’m not...alone?_ _

_“Hinata-kun…?” Komaeda mumbles._

_Slowly, Hinata opens his eyes and then they widen upon seeing Komaeda, “Komaeda-kun, you’re awake!”_

_“How long have I been out for?” Komaeda asks._

_Hinata gives him a soft smile, “Four days. I was really worried.”_

_“You didn’t have to stay,” Komaeda mumbles, “that couldn’t have been a comfortable position to sleep in.”_

_Hinata gives him a smile, “But the thought of you waking up to an empty room alone...I wanted to be here for you, Komaeda-kun.”_

_A doctor walks in a moment later. He looks over to Hinata, “May I please speak to the patient in private?”_

_Hinata exits the room._

_The doctor turns back to face Komaeda, “You’ve been out for four days. It’s a miracle that nothing is broken.”_

__That’s the kind of luck I have, isn’t it? Nothing but an endless cycle of good and bad luck._ _

_The doctor continues, “And those bruises all over your body... You’re being abused, aren’t you?”_

__That’s right...Akio got a little more carried away then usual. After finding out I was gay…Or well, assuming that I’m gay. I never actually confirmed anything._ _

_“Don’t blame him…” Komaeda lowers his head, hair falling in his face and covering his eyes, “He was forced to take me in out of obligation to my parents. I should have just died in that fire…”_

_“That’s not true,” the doctor says before coughing, “I’m sorry, I’m getting off track. You can be released later today since you are in healthy condition, by some miracle.” He walks towards the door. Hand on the handle, he glances over at Komaeda, “But please reconsider staying with him. You’re old enough to move out on your own, and it’s okay to reach out for help.”_

__But don’t I deserve this pain…?_ _

_He watches as the doctor leaves, and Hinata enters the room a moment later._

_With a soft smile, Hinata asks, “So, what did he say?”_

_Komaeda offers him a fake smile, “He said that I can be released today.”_

__I can go back today. But... won’t Akio just try to kill me again? Do I really deserve to live?_ _

_“Oh, that’s good news!” Hinata smiles. Noticing Komaeda’s expression, he frowns, “What’s wrong, Komaeda-kun?”_

_“Can I…” Komaeda looks away, “stay at your place tonight?”_

_“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Hinata says._

_Komaeda offers him a genuine smile this time, “Thank you, Hinata-kun.”_

_————————————————————————_

_Hinata opens the door, and steps inside the house. Komaeda follows him in._

_“I’m home!” Hinata calls. There’s no response, and he soon finds a slip of paper on the table with writing on it. Sighing, Hinata says, “he’s on a date with Chiaki.”_

__I wonder when Izuru will be home._ _

_Komaeda nods, and Hinata gestures him to walk further in the house._

_“Go take a seat,” Hinata gives him a smile, “Are you hungry?”_

_Komaeda shakes his head, “No, I’m fine, thank you.”_

_“Would you like to watch a movie?” Hinata asks, and Komaeda gives him a subtle nod. Hinata puts on some old mystery movie._

_“Sorry, apparently all the good movies got misplaced somewhere,” Hinata frowns._

_“That’s okay,” Komaeda tells him._

_Hinata was just watching the movie when he suddenly felt Komaeda cuddle in closer and rest his head on Hinata’s shoulder._

_“Is this okay…?” Komaeda mumbles._

_“O-Of course it is!” Hinata says. Hesitantly, he puts an arm around Komaeda, pulling him in even closer._

__Could Komaeda-kun possibly have feelings for me..? No, there’s no way. He’s probably just shaken up from being in the hospital and whatever landed him there._ _

_“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda murmurs._

_“Yes, Komaeda-kun?” Hinata asks._

_Komaeda pulls away enough to look at Hinata. Taking a deep breath, he says, “Hinata-kun, I think—“_

_“I’m home!” the door opens, revealing Izuru and Chiaki. Hinata felt a deep disappointment growing in his chest as Komaeda pulls away completely._

__What was Komaeda-kun going to say..?_ _

_“Did we interrupt something?” Izuru asks._

_“No, nothing at all,” Komaeda mumbles, “Good evening Kumakura-kun, Nanami-san.”_

_“Hello, Komaeda-kun,” Chiaki smiles._

_“I didn’t know you’d be here, Komaeda-kun,” Izuru says, “I heard you were in the hospital. So you’re all better now?”_

_Komaeda nods, “Yes, I am, thank you.”_

_“That’s good to hear,” Izuru tells him._

_“I’m going to go get dinner started,” Hinata says._

_Hinata walks away and Komaeda hesitantly grabs his sleeve. Hinata gives Komaeda a questioning look._

_“Can I help..?” Komaeda asks._

__How can I say no to that adorable face…?_ _

_“Alright, sure,” Hinata smiles and leads him into the kitchen. He pulls some vegetables out of the fridge and places them on a cutting board. Pulling out a knife, he says, “Here, you can chop these for me.”_

_Komaeda washes his hands and begins cutting the vegetables._

_“Ah!”_

_Hinata immediately turns around to face Komaeda, who is currently nursing his hand, “What happened?”_

_“I accidentally cut my finger…” Komaeda says, “I’m sorry I’m so useless, Hinata-kun.”_

_“You aren’t useless,” Hinata says, “let me see.”_

_Komaeda obeys, and places his hand in Hinata’s so he could examine it._

_It was just a small cut, and the bleeding seems to have already stopped. Hinata lets out a sigh of relief._

_“It isn’t bad,” Hinata says, “but let's get it cleaned up.” He leads Komaeda into the bathroom._

_Hinata grabs some disinfectant and alcohol wipes and begins to clean and disinfect the wound. Afterwards, Hinata puts a bandaid on it. Lastly, Hinata gives it a kiss._

_“H...Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks. Hinata looks up and his face turns a beet red, “W-what are you doing?”_

__Crap, why did I do that? Now he’s going to think I’m a freak!_ _

_“I’m kissing it better,” Hinata says. Komaeda immediately looks away under Hinata’s gaze._

__Did I just...ruin our friendship?_ _

_Komaeda takes a shaky gulp of air, “...Is it okay if I rest in the living room with the others, Hinata-kun?”_

_Hinata nods, “Go ahead. I can handle the rest in the kitchen.”_

_A little while later, dinner was complete. Hinata had made some curry. Everyone sat in the kitchen and he set a plate in front of everyone before taking a seat next to Komaeda._

_“So, how did you end up in the hospital?” Izuru asks bluntly._

_“I-Izuru!” Hinata frowns._

_“It’s alright,” Komaeda says, “...It was just my bad luck. That’s all it was, Kamakura-kun.”_

_“We were all worried about you,” Chiaki says, “especially Hinata-kun.”_

_Hinata can feel the oncoming blush, so he instead decides to shove food into his mouth._

_“That’s sweet,” Komaeda says, “Hinata-kun has always been very caring towards his friends, huh?”_

_“And to those he loves,” Chiaki confirms._

__Chiaki, what are you—Are you trying to sentence me to death?_ _

_“That sounds like him,” Komaeda says, “he’s always thinking of others.”_

_Hinata swallows his food, “I-I’m right here too, you know. I can hear you.”_

_Komaeda looks over to Hinata and there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Aw, is Hinata-kun embarrassed?”_

_“As if!” Hinata says, his cheeks flaring up redder._

_Komaeda leans in closer, “Then why are you blushing, if you’re not embarrassed?”_

_“T-That’s, err, that is—“_

__You have no idea what you’re doing to my poor heart, Komaeda-kun._ _

_Suddenly an earthquake happens, shaking the house a bit, and causing Komaeda to lose his balance and to fall onto Hinata-kun as they both fall to the floor._

_“Ow…” Hinata mumbles._

_“J-Just my luck..” Komaeda says. Hinata is suddenly very aware that their faces are mere inches away from each other. It’d take no effort at all to reach up and to kiss Komaeda._

_“S-Sorry…” Komaeda says, but neither has moved yet, “...I always ruin things because of my luck. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s not your fault, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata says._

_“Sorry to interrupt,” Izuru says, “But Komaeda-kun, what are those on your back? Are those bruises?”_

_Komaeda freezes, realizing his shirt has risen up a little, “It’s n-nothing!” He immediately gets off Hinata-kun._

_“Lets go to my room,” Hinata says, and leads Komaeda to his room. Once there, Hinata sits Komaeda down, “Please tell me the reason you were in the hospital. The real reason. If those really are bruises…”_

_Komaeda is no longer readable. He replies, “It’s none of your concern, Hinata-kun.”_

_“Please let me in,” Hinata says, “I’m worried about you—“_

_“You pity me,” Komaeda tells him, “You’ll just pity me—“_

_“I worry about you because I care about you,” Hinata says, “I want to help. Not because I pity you, but because no one deserves to be in dangerous situations, and I’m scared I’ll lose you, Komaeda-kun.”_

_There’s a long pause, and then he says after a moment, “...Kamakura-kun wasn’t mistaken. They are bruises.”_

_“Please tell me,” Hinata says, “I’ll always be here for you, okay? So please let me in.”_

_“I was in the hospital because…” Komaeda takes a deep breath, “I get abused at home. That’s why I wanted to stay here tonight... I’m scared to go back, Hinata-kun. My foster father saw the photo and beat me worse than usual and I ended up in the hospital.”_

_“Oh, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata wraps his arms around Komaeda and pulls him in for a hug. Komaeda relaxes against him._

_“But I can’t blame him,” Komaeda says, “he was forced to take me in because my parents were dead, and my aunt wasn’t a suitable choice. I had no other relatives, and I didn’t die in the fire, so he had no choice…”_

_“Your parents are dead? Fire?” Hinata frowns and starts stroking Komaeda’s soft, fluffy white hair._

_“My parents died in a plane crash,” Komaeda says, “someone hijacked the plane when a meteor struck. The plane crashed and killed several passengers, my parents included. I was the only survivor on that plane.”_

_“That’s really sad,” Hinata says, “what about the fire?”_

_“After my parents died, I was sent to live with my aunt. We were in a small town, and no matter where we went, everyone would gossip about us and how I’m a murderer, or people would pity us,” Komaeda says, “eventually my aunt stopped going out altogether. She’d stop talking to me too. One day she had enough. She tricked me into thinking we were going to go out, and then she trapped me in the car and it caught fire. I was lucky I didn’t get burned.”_

_“I don’t want you going back there,” Hinata mumbles, “...I don’t want to see you hurt.”_

_“I’m getting tired,” Komaeda changes the subject._

_“Alright,” Hinata says, “you can sleep here tonight. I’ll take the couch.”_

_Komaeda hesitates a moment before asking, “... Can you stay here with me tonight?”_

__He must still be worried about the prior events._ _

_Nodding, Hinata says, “I’ll sleep with you in here tonight, then.”_

_————————————————————————_

_Komaeda woke up cuddling Hinata with his head resting on the other male’s chest. He feels comfortable in the other sleeping male’s arms._

__I know he likes someone. I just wish that person was me, but that’s selfish. Hinata-kun deserves the world, even if his world isn’t with me. But at least for this brief moment, I can imagine what it’d be like to be with Hinata-kun._ _

_He can feel Hinata shift at the first signs of waking up._

__I should go. I can’t continue to burden Hinata-kun like this._ _

_Reluctantly, Komaeda pulls away, and pauses when he sees Hinata’s precious sleeping face._

__He looks so content. I wonder why. Perhaps he’s dreaming about the one he likes?_ _

_A tinge of jealousy hits him at the thought._

__No, I don’t deserve to be jealous of him liking someone else. All that matters is that that person makes him happy, so I should be happy too...Right?_ _

_Komaeda gets up and starts heading towards the door when he feels a hand reach out and grab his wrist. He looks back to see a fully awake Hinata._

_“...Don’t go,” Hinata tells him._

__He wants me to stay? Is it possible that I’m the one he has feelings for…?_ _

_“I don’t want you to go back there,” Hinata says, “I don’t want you to get hurt anymore. And I don’t want to risk losing you. After all, you’re an important friend of mine.”_

__Of course he would want me to stay, he just doesn’t want to see me hurt and he’s very caring towards his friends. That’s all there is to it._ _

_“I really shouldn’t,” Komaeda murmurs, biting back the disappointment, “there isn’t room for me here.”_

_“Please!” Hinata begs, “I can’t lose you! You can even take the bed. I’ll take the couch.”_

_“I’ll stay on one condition,” Komaeda says, “we share the bed, Hinata-kun.”_

__He might like someone else, but even so, it’s okay to be selfish this once, right? For just a little longer...I can pretend Hinata has feelings for someone like me._ _

_“W-what?” Hinata stutters._

_“I don’t want you giving up the bed for my sake,” Komaeda tells him, “so lets share it.”_

_“Okay,” Hinata says, “...Deal.”_

_Komaeda looks away, “...But still, I’m worried about my sister.”_

_“We’ll figure something out,” Hinata says, “but for now, are you up for school today?”_

_Komaeda nods._

_“Okay, let's get ready, then,” Hinata smiles at him._

_————————————————————————_

_The day went by quickly, and before Hinata knew it, it was already the time for lunch. He was walking down the hallway alone, when he saw Fujikawa shove Komaeda against the wall._

_“You finally decide to show up to school again, have you?” Fujikawa gives him a sinister smirk. Neither have seemed to notice his presence._

_Komaeda doesn’t reply to him._

_“You know, seeing you up close, you are awfully cute,” Fujikawa says and leans in closer, “maybe I’ll have you instead of Tsumiki-san.”_

_“Get away from me,” Komaeda says, but Fujikawa keeps leaning in closer._

_But before Fujikawa could kiss Komaeda again, Hinata shoves him off of Komaeda, “He told you to get away from him!” Hinata stands protectively in front of the fluffy haired male._

_Fujikawa gives him a sinister smirk, “Oh, what are you, his lover?”_

_Hinata scowls, “I’m his friend, and I’m not going to let some asshole hurt him.”_

_“Oh, how touching!” Fujikawa scowls, “oh look, there’s Tsumiki-san!”_

_Hinata looks over to where Tsumiki is, and she’s walking alongside Ibuki, the two of them holding hands._

_Seeing Hinata, she immediately lets go, “Hajime!” She throws her arms around the male. She eyes Komaeda before leaning in and whispering, “Is that your boyfriend? Ibuki heard all from Mikan that you two were close!”_

_Hinata’s face turns a beet red._

__I wish he were my boyfriend._ _

_“We’re just friends, Ibuki,” Hinata mutters._

_She grins, “But Ibuki knows you like—“_

_“Not so loud!” Hinata says. He notices Komaeda watching them._

_Ibuki pulls away and turns to Komaeda, “We haven’t properly met! I-bu-ki Mi-o-da! Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!”_

_“N-nice to meet you, Mioda-san,” Komaeda mutters, “I’m Komaeda Nagito.”_

_“Not so fast!” she tsks, “No need to be so formal, Ibuki wants you to just call her Ibuki!”_

_“Alright then, Ibuki,” he mutters._

_She grins, “Can Ibuki call you Nagito? You’re practically family anyways! After all, Ibuki is dating your sister!”_

_“Sure,” Komaeda says before eyeing Tsumiki, “Mikan, you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.”_

_Tsumiki gives him a shy smile, “She’s been a great friend since we came to this school. But we just started dating recently.”_

_Komaeda frowns, “Aren’t you worried about…”_

_Tsumiki looks down at her feet, “I’m staying w-with Ibuki at her p-place. I’m s-sorry, Nagito!”_

_Komaeda shakes his head, “I’m staying with Hinata-kun. You don’t have to worry about me.”_

_Fujikawa scowls, “Did you all forget I’m here?”_

_Komaeda glances over at his direction, “Oh, you’re still here?”_

_Ibuki grins and fist pumps the air, “Oh, Ibuki had a great idea!”_

_“What’s your great idea?” Hinata asks._

_“Since tomorrow is Saturday, Ibuki thinks the four of us should go to the amusement park!” she says, “Ibuki thinks it’ll be just like a double date! So what do you think? Did Ibuki have an ultra genius idea?”_

_“I’m fine with it if Komaeda-kun is,” Hinata looks over to Komaeda, “what do you think?”_

_“I’ll go,” Komaeda says._

_“Great, Ibuki will see you both tomorrow!” she grins before grabbing Tsumiki’s wrist and dragging her off in the opposite direction._

_Fujikawa scowls, “Are you guys dating?”_

_Komaeda gives him a blank stare, “That’s none of your concern, Fujikawa-kun.”_

_“What’s going on?”_

_Everyone turns their head to the source of the voice. It was Enoshima._

_“These two are going on a date,” Fujikawa shrugs, “the amusement park tomorrow.”_

_“Oh, how boring!” she says and walks closer to Hinata, “How could you betray my love like this, Hinata-kun?”_

_“First off, it’s not a date,” Hinata says, “and secondly, I don’t—mmf!“_

_He is cut off by Enoshima kissing him._

_Hinata shoves her off of him, “You can’t just go around kissing people without their consent.” He grabs Komaeda’s hand, “Lets go, Komaeda-kun. We’re done here.”_

_————————————————————————_

_To say that Komaeda wasn’t looking forward to going to the amusement park with Hinata and the others would be a major understatement._

_So when it was finally time for Hinata and Komaeda to get ready and meet the others, he could hardly keep his containment._

_“Is this your first time going to an amusement park, Komaeda-kun?” Hinata asks, giving him a bright smile._

_Komaeda nods, “It is. I’m glad I get to go with you and the others.”_

_Nanami and Kamakura were invited to go as well. Nanami was already here, and now they were just waiting for Ibuki and Mikan to show up._

_Then there’s a knock on the door. Hinata opens it eagerly, and steps aside to allow Ibuki and Mikan in._

_“Hajime!” Ibuki throws her arms around him, “Ibuki missed you!”_

_“But you just saw me yesterday,” Hinata says, hugging her back. She then whispers something in her ear and Hinata turns a beet red, “I-Ibuki!”_

__Is she the one that Hinata has feelings for?_ _

_A twinge of pain stabs Komaeda, feeling like a sharp arrow piercing through his heart, and then is replaced with the bittersweet taste of guilt._

__I don’t have the right to be jealous. Ibuki is a good person, and all I want is for Hinata-kun to be happy._ _

_Ibuki pulls away and then throws her arms around Komaeda as well, “Nagito! Ibuki missed you as well!”_

_“But we just met yesterday,” Komaeda mutters._

_Ibuki tsks, “But Ibuki already feels as if she's known you forever! Ibuki has heard lots about you from Mikan!”_

_Nanami gives Ibuki a soft smile, “Hello, Ibuki.”_

_Ibuki tackles Nanami with a hug, “Chiaki! Ibuki missed you so, so much! You’ve been busy lately! But Ibuki understands!”_

_“Shall we get going?” Kamakura asks. They all agree so they exit and start walking towards the train station._

_It didn’t take them long to get on the train that’d take them close to the amusement park._

_Komaeda sat next to Hinata._

_Komaeda laces their hands and rests his head on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata, thankfully, doesn’t say a word about it._

__Is it okay to be selfish for a little while longer?_ _

_“How many times have you gone to the amusement park, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks._

_“I’ve gone a handful of times,” Hinata says, “I’ve always had fun. I hope you’ll enjoy yourself, too.”_

_Komaeda nods against his shoulder, “Of course I will.”_

__I’m just happy that I get to spend time with you, Hinata-kun._ _

_“Who do you like, Komaeda-kun?” Hinata asks all of a sudden. Komaeda pulls away and puts his hands in his lap._

_Averting his gaze, he says, “... It’s not important, Hinata-kun.”_

_Hinata frowns, “Do I know him?”_

_Komaeda’s lips press in a thin line, “He’s closer than you think.” Then he gives Hinata his best fake cheery smile, “Enough about who I like! What about you, Hinata-kun? Who is the one that you have feelings for?”_

_Hinata averts his gaze, “... It’s not important, either. But the person I have feelings for...is very special to me.”_

_Komaeda rests his head on Hinata’s shoulder, “They are very lucky to have you, Hinata-kun.”_

_They finally made it to the amusement park, and Ibuki practically squealed in delight at the sight of it._

_“Ibuki loves the amusement park!” Ibuki says, “Ibuki thinks we should ride the carousel first!”_

_“What do you think, Komaeda-kun?” Hinata asks._

__He’s asking my opinion?_ _

_“I’m fine with whatever you guys choose,” Komaeda says. Hinata glances towards the others._

_“I don’t care,” Kamakura shrugs, and Nanami nods in agreement._

_“I-if that’s w-what Ibuki w-wants,” Tsumiki replies._

_Hinata grabs Komaeda’s hand, “Alright then. We’ll go on the carousel first.”_

_Hinata takes the lead and leads them all onto the carousel. He helps Komaeda up onto one of the mice, and gets on the next one behind him._

_“I haven’t rode one of these since I was a kid,” Hinata grins._

__I’ve never rode one, but I’ve seen them in picture books and magazines. I’ve always wanted to try one…_ _

_“It’s fun,” Komaeda says._

_“Do you want to try the rollercoaster?” Hinata asks as they get off._

_Komaeda shakes his head, “With my luck, it’ll fall off the tracks…”_

_“That’s alright,” Hinata smiles at him, “what about the haunted house?”_

_Komaeda nods, but before he could reply, Ibuki fist pumps the air._

_“Ibuki wants to go to the haunted house! Ibuki thinks it’ll be so fun and very romantic!” she grins._

_“Romantic..?” Komaeda asks._

_“Well, yeah! If Mikan gets scared, then she can cling to me and I comfort her! Ibuki will chase all the scary ghosts away!” Ibuki nods._

__If I get scared...can I cling to Hinata-kun?_ _

_Noticing Komaeda’s worried look, Hinata smirks, “Are you worried that you’re going to be scared, Komaeda-kun? Don’t worry, you can cling to me if you do.”_

_“T-That’s not it!” Komaeda averts his gaze, but he can’t help the small smile on his face and the light blush covering his cheeks._

_“Chiaki and I are going to check out the rollercoaster,” Kamakura says. After Kamakura and Nanami leave, the remaining four start walking to the haunted house._

_“We could get lost here,” Hinata says._

_Komaeda nods, “With my luck, it’s bound to happen. But I won’t care as long as I’m with you.”_

__I think I said too much—_ _

_“Being lost with friends is definitely better than being lost alone,” Hinata agrees, and they arrive in the haunted house._

_They exited the haunted house, but Komaeda hadn’t been scared._

_After all, he’s experienced scarier things because of his luck._

_Hinata, however, was frightened and was still clinging to Komaeda._

_“I didn’t take you to be the easily scared type, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda smirks._

_Finally, Hinata lets go, a blush covering his cheeks, but he doesn’t say anything._

__Aw, is Hinata-kun embarrassed?_ _

_“Where did Ibuki and Mikan go?” Komaeda asks. Looking around, they were nowhere in sight._

_“Ibuki mentioned something about heading towards the rollercoaster,” Hinata mumbles, “do you want to go on the ferris wheel?” Komaeda nods._

_They get in line, and shortly after, they get into a cart._

_“Thank you for taking me with to the amusement park,” Komaeda says as it starts moving._

_“No problem,” Hinata says, “I’m glad you’re having fun.”_

_“Hinata-kun, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Komaeda frowns. Hinata looks over to him._

_“What is it, Komaeda-kun?”_

_“You’ve been a really great friend,” Komaeda says, “you’ve been so kind to me from the very start, and I guess what I’m trying to say is—“_

_Suddenly, the ferris wheel gets stuck on the top, and an announcement gets made apologizing for the inconvenience as they fix the issue._

_“What was that?” Hinata frowns._

_Komaeda looks down, “Who you have feelings for...I hope that they return your feelings. You’re a very wonderful person, Hinata-kun.”_

_“Thank you,” Hinata mutters, averting his gaze._

_Thankfully, it wasn’t much longer when the ferris wheel resumed, and they were able to get back to ground safely._

_“Should we meet back with the others?” Hinata asks._

_Komaeda gives Hinata a bright smile and nods, “We probably should, Hinata-kun.”_

_“You ungrateful son of—“_

_Komaeda snaps his head to the source and his blood runs cold._

_“A-Akio…? What are you doing here?” Komaeda takes in a deep breath._

_“I should have finished you off when I had the chance,” Akio says and stumbles forward, before grabbing Komaeda by the collar. “You ungrateful, worthless human!” Akio is definitely drunk._

_“Why are you even here…?” Komaeda asks._

_“Well I heard from a source that you’re here today,” Akio says, “and with your boyfriend, no less!”_

_Akio raises his fist to punch Komaeda but Hinata steps in between them, taking the hit instead and forcing Akio to let go._

_“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda frowns._

_“Stay behind me,” Hinata tells him before turning his attention to Akio, “Leave him alone.”_

_“Why should I?” Akio asks, “He turned my own daughter against me!”_

_“The only one who turned her against you would be you,” Hinata says, “she was forced to constantly watch you hurt her brother. How do you think she felt?”_

_Finally, security came._

_One security officer says, “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”_

_“Over my dead body!” Akio says and tries to push Hinata away and yells at Komaeda, “I will kill you! I’ll end your pathetic, miserable life right here!”_

_Hinata stays firmly put in front of Komaeda as the security guards handcuff him._

_“I’m going to send you off to the police,” a security guard says, and they drag him away._

_Hinata turns his attention to a shaking Komaeda, “Komaeda-kun, are you okay?”_

_Komaeda nods, “T-Thank you, Hinata-kun.”_

__I didn’t know he was willing to go so far to protect me...Hinata-kun really is special._ _

_Komaeda lightly touches the corners of the bruise on Hinata’s cheek, “You’re hurt because of me.”_

_Hinata pulls Komaeda into a hug, “I’m just glad you’re okay. As long as you’re with me, you’re safe, Komaeda-kun.”_

__These words….I really have fallen for you, Hinata-kun._ _

_Then the others find him._

_“Hajime! Nagito! Ibuki missed you!” Ibuki hurries over. Upon seeing the bruise on Hinata’s face, she frowns, “Hajime! What happened?”_

_“Are you okay?” Nanami asks._

_“The bruise doesn’t look too bad,” Kamakura says._

_“Akio tried to attack me,” Komaeda mumbles._

_Mikan’s eyes widen, “F-father was here…?”_

_“He was arrested,” Komaeda tells her, “he won’t be a problem to us anymore.”_

_“Does this mean you guys can go back home now?” Ibuki asks._

__Are we able to..?_ _

_Somehow the thought of not being able to wake up next to Hinata anymore fills him with disappointment._

_“Komaeda-kun, would you like to go to the beach tomorrow? Since it’s Sunday…” Hinata mumbles._

_“I’d love to spend the day with you,” Komaeda says._

_“We can’t go,” Kamakura says, “we have...studying to do.”_

_“Oh, Ibuki would—ow!” she grimaces, “Err, Ibuki would love to go, but she can’t. Ibuki is taking Mikan on a lovely date!”_

_————————————————————————_

_The next morning, Hinata woke up with Komaeda in his arms._

__You really are so precious to me, Komaeda-kun._ _

_Komaeda begins to stir, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead he pretends to be asleep. Komaeda shifts so that he is facing Hinata._

_“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says, but he doesn’t pull out of his arms. He doesn’t say anything else, instead snuggling even closer._

__Does he like this as much as I do…?_ _

_After a moment, Komaeda speaks up again, his voice in a soft whisper, “You really are wonderful, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda lightly strokes Hinata’s hair, “I hope the person you have feelings for...returns them. You really deserve the world.”_

__What is he doing…?_ _

_“Maybe it’s selfish, but Hinata-kun, I—“_

_And then the alarm goes off. Komaeda immediately pulls out of Hinata’s arms, and Hinata has to pretend he’s just waking up for the first time._

_“K-Komaeda-kun..?” Hinata mumbles, blinking his eyes open to look over at Komaeda, who has a light blush dusted on his cheeks as he currently stares at his lap, “Did you sleep well?”_

_Komaeda nods, “Y-yes, I did. Thank you.”_

_“Want to get ready to go to the beach now?” Hinata smiles. Komaeda nods._

_“I’m happy to go with you, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda gives him a bright smile._

_About two hours later, they finally made it to the beach._

_“We finally arrived at the beach,” Hinata says with a grin._

_“Thanks for taking me with you today,” Komaeda replies. They’re just walking along the shore when they come across Fujikawa and Enoshima making out. They pull apart, and Fujikawa has a scowl on his face upon noticing them._

_“So you two are…?” Komaeda asks._

_“Sh-shut up!” Fujikawa scowls and grabs Enoshima’s hand, hauling her off into a separate direction._

_“Hopefully this means they’ll leave us alone now,” Hinata says. Looking at the ocean, he says, “Lets take our clothes off.”_

__Crap! Why did I say it like that?_ _

_Startled, Komaeda averts his gaze. “Does that mean…” he takes in a deep breath, “that you want to go into the ocean with me? I think that’s not a good idea. There are lots of ways that could be dangerous, Hinata-kun…”_

_“Dangerous?” Hinata questions, “Like sharks?”_

_Komaeda shakes his head. Instead, he smirks, “But I don’t mind if you just want to see me naked, Hinata-kun.”_

_Hinata nearly trips over the sand at that, a fierce blush painting his cheeks, and Komaeda has to help steady him. “...You don’t mind?”_

_“Let's build a sand castle!” Komaeda says, and they head over to a nice area to start building._

_Komaeda gets so caught up in building and Hinata watches him in admiration, his own barely taking shape._

_“Hm, Hinata-kun, yours is still so tiny!” Komaeda says, and Hinata immediately turns his attention back to his sand castle. “Oh, I know!”_

_Komaeda gets up and leaves. A moment later, he returns with a handful of seashells._

_He hands them to Hinata, “These are for you, Hinata-kun! Your sandcastle will be super pretty!”_

_“Thank you,” Hinata mumbles, and begins placing the seashells on it, then a sudden wave comes to shore, washing the sandcastles away._

_“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda frowns, “my luck ruined our creations.”_

_Hinata pulls him in for a hug, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Komaeda-kun. It wasn’t your fault. Besides, I had fun with you.”_

_“Hinata-kun, when you say things like that, it makes it hard not to…” Komaeda trails off._

_“Not to what?” Hinata asks._

_“Not to have feelings for you!” Komaeda blurts, and then he pulls away, “I’m s-sorry, Hinata-kun. I know you have feelings for someone else, and yet—“_

_“Komaeda-kun,” Hinata interrupts, “look at me.”_

_Komaeda looks up at him._

_“Komaeda-kun... you’re the one I have feelings for,” Hinata says._

_“R-really?” Komaeda asks, “All this time, and I thought…”_

_“It’s always been you,” Hinata tells him, “I care a lot about you, Komaeda-kun.”_

_Komaeda hugs him, “I’m glad. Hina—no, Hajime, I like you so much.”_

_“Nagito…” Hinata smiles, running his fingers through the fluffy haired male’s. He tilts his head back a little and caresses Konaeda’s cheek, “May I…?”_

_Komaeda nods, and Hinata presses their lips together in a short, but passionate kiss. They pull away a moment later._

_“For as long as you’re with me,” Hinata says, “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you ever again, Nagito.”_

_Komaeda holds onto him tight, “I’m counting on you...Hajime.”_


End file.
